The Spider and the Fly
by DreamChaos
Summary: There's one thing to never forget about Malfoys - there is always an ulterior motive. CURRENTLY BEING RE-EDITED
1. Chapter One

EDITED 08/17/12

She sat by herself as they slowly rolled away from King's Cross.

Regardless of her parent's distaste of her – and her's of them – she still felt a small twang of jealousy at the sight of crying families hugging and kissing their children goodbye. Lyra hadn't seen her parents in over three years – not that it was common knowledge. Not one to be pitied by people, she most definitely accepted no hand-outs. Really, she felt it was her fault anyway - she was always pushing their buttons.

Lyra's parents had been some of the few who still remained positive the Dark Lord would rise again - they hoped for it. She was raised in the proper Death Eater beliefs. Do not mingle with mudbloods or halflings. Do not associate outside of your class. Purebloods are the Apex predator. Kill or be killed, for either were honorable in the Dark Lord's name. The list of things that were beaten into her at a young age went on and on.

In the beginning, she saw it as the true way to live - that being a Death Eater was the proper path. Until a night six years ago that changed her forever - made her reject the lifestyle and begin rebelling. Made her life a living hell, really. The night her brother was killed.

There was a party at their house that night and, Merlin, she would never forget it, her brother had run down the hall, saying he heard them muttering about the Dark Lord, so he must be coming. Well, their whole lives they had heard nothing but of how great the Dark Lord was and they wanted to see him themselves - they were just curious children, really. So, they snuck downstairs and hid amongst the party, one on one side of the room and the other opposite.

Lyra dropped the entire Death Eater ordeal right then and there.

The party wasn't really a party at all. Wall to wall, there were people in skull-like masks circled around the center of the room - around something Lyra couldn't see.

But, she could hear it.

Screaming. Loud, agonizing cries for help echoed across the hall while a few of the surrounding laughed and jeered.

Something happened - what exactly, she would never know - but, somehow, whoever was in the middle had gotten loose from whatever tied them up. Actually, it was three women there in the middle - and suddenly, they had their wands pointed, green lights flying from the ends while people began to drop. And then lights began firing back.

And Lyra's brother had just been curious about the screaming and had weaved his way toward the middle for a better look.

That was the most sickening moment of all, seeing her brother drop lifeless like some rag doll.

The rebelling began - not so much in her actions, but in her mind. Inside, Lyra was reeling. Things didn't start to get bad for her until the next year, though, when the Sorting Hat insisted upon Gryffindor. The first Parker in history to not make Slytherin. It wouldn't had been as bad had it been Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor? The embarrassment of the century.

Everyone was shocked at how thin she was when she returned for her second year. A diet, she told them. Other girls her age were beginning to fret over these things, so it seemed to stop questions. In reality, she hadn't left her room once that entire summer and her parents fed her once a day as punishment for embarrassing them.

The Parker family had never been about love. No, her and her brother had never existed because their parents wanted children - they existed solely to widen the gene pool and prevent pureblood inbreeding.

The second summer home, there was an incident with her parents - at least that's what she referred to it as. Lyra didn't like thinking about it, though the scar was a constant reminder that she'd grown up in a home with no love except for Lord Voldemort.

After help from an unexpected source, Lyra ran. She called the Knight Bus and just got out of there.

Even now, years later, she could still remember it was a dreary day as she dragged her trunk into the empty bar, terrified someone would find her. Tom, the bartender, looked over at her with a curious glance. Though he'd never seen the girl, he knew her in an instant - a Parker. The girl looked just like her mother. So, this was the Parker all the gossip surrounded a few years ago - the one who was sorted into Gryffindor.

Lyra told him she needed a room and he asked her for how long - Tom's expression never once swayed when she told him for the rest of the summer. He didn't even ask any questions. The next summer, he'd already had a room put aside for her. Though he didn't talk much, he did play a good game of wizard's chess and the occasional game seemed to be enough to keep the two of them occupied. The Leaky Cauldron had really become her second home, in a way, next to Hogwarts, of course. To her knowledge, her parents never once even asked around about her. They never seemed to notice that she was skimming off the top of their gold pile in Gringotts little by little.

Around a month later, when posters of Sirius Black covered the bar, Lyra was reminded of her father furiously telling her mother that he refused to have "a Sirius Black" in the family as they relocked Lyra's door.

"Lyra?"

The train took a hard bump, rattling her trunk above her as the memories faded into nothing.

"Hrm?" she grumbled, turning toward Harry as he stuck his head in the door.

"Don't sound so exuberant to see me," he stated sarcastically.

"Sorry, love, I was just thinking."

"About what? Have a fun time in Russia?" he asked, not even allowing her to answer the first question.

Lyra was good a faking smiles.

"Yeah, it was lovely – Mum took loads of pictures. I forgot them in my vanity, though."

The train lurched again, Harry smiling as he clung to the doorframe a little tighter.

"Shame - if they send them, I'd like to see them. I've looked the whole train over for you - figures you'd be towards the back. That new professor invited me to his compartment. No idea what it's about. Hermione told me not to be rude, so I haven't got much of a choice, then, have I?"

Lyra giggled, giving him a sly look.

"Not when mother hen is on your case. Go on, be off. I'll still be here when you get back. Just don't take ages - Ron and Hermione are off on prefect duties and all."

"Hopefully won't be too long," he said, giving her a smile before shutting the compartment door and heading back toward the front of the train.

And that's how life snogging Harry Potter went – you only had a vague idea of what was going on as he danced in and out of the scenes, headed off to his newest adventure.

They weren't dating - which was fine by her. Harry had a tendency to make the Prophet, which was not something that would help Lyra's case at all. It was bad enough that she was a blood traitor to the entire Death Eater community, but if she made the front page alongside Harry and the word 'dating' was involved, there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't make it a week before her parents came after her.

Though she'd been friends with Harry since first year, he'd never once expected her to go along with his newest issues. Missions, she liked to call them, but he usually scoffed at that. Part of her wanted to help him, but the other knew she would be more of a danger to him than anything. If the wrong people got ahold of her, it could ruin things. So, she always got to hear about how brilliantly Ron had fought or how precisely Hermione had prepared, but only ever personally got the joy of sitting on the sidelines.

The train had picked up to full speed and began to lull her back and forth. It was only a few minutes before she began to feel very sleepy, the roar of the tracks rumbling like thunder. And just like that, with the hot sun nesting behind the soft clouds, she fell asleep.

Lyra's head suddenly rolled to the side, cracking off the unforgiving window. Reaching up to feel the side of her head, she opened her scrunched up eyes to adjust to the overhead compartment light shining down. For a moment, she felt nothing but panic, realizing it was pitch black outside and that she must have missed Hogwarts. How was she supposed to get back?

That is, until someone walked past the compartment door. Actually, it was a rather sour-faced Malfoy - interesting.

More interesting - why was she still alone? Where on earth was Harry? She'd fallen asleep for _hours_ and he still wasn't back?

Lyra stood and slid through the compartment doors, wobbling this way and that from a mixture of the train rocking back and forth and just waking up. Walking toward the front of the train, she passed joyous students nestled together in their own little worlds. The hall was silent, no other students out besides Malfoy, who was several compartments ahead of her by now. Harry had headed toward the front of the train earlier, so, she followed in that direction, glancing in each compartment as she passed.

Honestly, where was that boy? This was getting ridiculous. Lyra was nearly to the front of the train before she noticed Malfoy had stopped in front of a compartment and was attempting to peek in through the door crack, so as not to be seen through the window.

Lyra whisked by him, glancing back to catch a sliver of Harry's messy black hair through the glass. Her feet came to a halt instantly. Harry was settled in the corner with Ginny Weasley propped right next to him, both looking bored to pieces.

Not that anyone really knew that Harry and Lyra were snogging mates, but they were. And it just really bothered Lyra when he and Ginny were alone because, well, it was obvious, wasn't it? Ginny had always had a thing for Harry and, let's be honest, he was prone to sideways glances her way. Lyra hated it. In fact, her cheeks were flaming red knowing she had no real say over Harry.

"I know I'm nice to look at, but you can at least have the decency for yourself to look away."

Not taking her eyes from the two inside, she huffed a breath and calmly replied, "Sod off, Malfoy."

"Well," he said, with that stupid smirk she could see out of the corner of her eye, "At least I'm not the only one who's noticed Potty and Weasel-Bee Jr. have been cozying up lately."

That was it – she had a short rope when it came to Malfoy and he had already reached the end. Turning from Harry and Ginny, she looked him dead in the eye - a gaze she normally avoided for fear of him calling her out for her parentage.

"You know, I don't know why you're so dead set for making enemies," she spat, eyes hardening, "You used to be a decent person. Now you're just jealous because someone else gets more attention than you."

With that, she stormed passed him, knowing if she stayed much longer, they'd be in a full out duel there in the corridor.

"Running off just when things are about to get good - must be a personality trait."

Lyra had spun around and whipped her wand out faster than she could blink, trying to steady her hand.

Malfoy was alarmed, pulling out his own wand quickly and aiming back, prepared to counter should she attack.

"I do not run off," she said through grit teeth, wand shakily pointed his way. They were closer than she'd realized - perhaps only ten feet from each other. "I realize when a fight is not worth it and I walk away before I get hurt even more."

In their closeness, Malfoy could clearly see the bottom of her eyes beginning to pool, though whether it was in anger or sadness, he didn't know. However, Lyra knew there wouldn't be a fight when there was a moment's change in his eyes. Nothing drastic - it only lasted for half a second. But, it was there, plain as day - regret.

With a large smirk, Malfoy crossed his arms.

"So, are you admitting I'm the better dueler since you don't want to get hurt?"

Lyra saw right through it - smugness was his excuse for letting his wand drop away from her. That was alright, if he wanted to protect his pride, that was his business.

"I don't have to admit anything," she said, twirling her wand back toward her through her fingers, "You should have more confidence in yourself, Malfoy. It should be obvious that you're the better dueler."

Glued to the floor, his mouth was nearly hanging open.

"Are you paying me a compliment?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Lyra shrugged, turning her back and starting toward her compartment.

"Yes, but only because you have such low self-esteem I'm amazed you haven't commit suicide yet," she said matter-of-factly, a triumphant grin on her face as she began to walk away.


	2. Chapter Two

EDITED 08/17/12

"Harry! Just tell me!"

The heat was blazing over Lyra's face at his stubbornness.

"Lyra," he began, his jaw tensing slightly as he searched for the right words, "We've been over this before. You know that the more people in on these things, the more likely someone will get hurt."

There was a pain in her palms and she realized it was her nails digging into her hands.

"So, I'm just a liability, that's it, isn't it?" she accused, shooting him daggers.

Harry looked very irritated – probably because the argument was growing louder and louder as they walked to breakfast on their first day of term.

How could it not bother her? Last night he bursts into the Great Hall - late, as usual - and his face is absolutely sopping in blood. He tells Ron and Hermione, sure. But, Lyra? Forget it! She doesn't need to know anything!

"Look, Lyra, I don't want to talk about this now. Let's just calm down and approach it _later_ in private."

He started to walk away from her – and he, one of her first friends at Hogwarts, should know that Lyra Pyxis Parker _always_ got the last word. And what did he even mean by private? They were running late! _The hall was practically empty!_

Lyra opened her mouth to speak, but, shockingly, someone behind her beat her to the chase.

"You know, Potter," said a voice she knew all too well, as an arm slung over her shoulder, "the way you treat her, I'd be surprised if she even stuck around long enough to have that talk _later._ What was that about again? Something happen last night on the train?"

Harry's face was beet red as he turned around – his green eyes gleaming with fury.

"_Get away from her, Malfoy!"_ Harry spat through his teeth.

Mind reeling, Lyra quickly figured two things out - one, Malfoy did have something to do with last night's episode, and, two, Harry really did see Malfoy as a threat, no matter how many times he brushed him off in conversation as a brat. Why else would he say for him to get away from her if he wasn't sure Malfoy was going to hurt her?

That thought alone sent a shiver down her spine as she reevaluated her position.

Really, as ashamed of it as she should be, she couldn't help feeling a bit gratified - if Harry didn't want to tell her things, she could easily find new friends. Not that she would hang around with Malfoy and his lot, but maybe Harry would get the message?

"No," Malfoy said, drawing her in closer, "I'm good, thanks."

What in Merlin's name was he playing at? Malfoy always had an angle - and she wasn't quite sure she was enjoying this one too much.

It was a complete stare-down that seemed to last an eternity, while Lyra was just caught in limbo, tucked away under Malfoy's arm.

Harry was the first to break the silence.

"_Come on, Lyra."_

Now, she knew there were a million different things she could've done here. The right thing would have been to shove Malfoy off of her, spit in his face for how he treated her and her friends, and gone to enjoy a lovely breakfast with Harry. But, let's admit one fact here – Lyra was a Parker. And the Parker's were spiteful people. As much as she may try to push it behind the scenes, it's bound to slip into the spotlight at some point in time.

And it did.

Little did she know that small, three-word sentence would ignite a war.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Harry's teeth snapped together, as he gave Malfoy one last murderous glare, before stalking off to the Great Hall.

Under normal circumstances, Malfoy would have gloated. Instead, as soon as Harry was out of eyesight, he dropped his arm from her, crossing them over his chest, and spun to look at her.

"I'm glad you're still just as spiteful as you were when you were little."

Lyra gave him an annoyed look, pretending to shake out the wrinkle in her robe while really checking to make sure her wand was in her right pocket.

"Well, what can I say," she replied nonchalantly, "You've always brought out the worst in me."

Most certainly the worst - the second Harry glared at her and turned away, she'd felt instant regret. What sort of friend was she supposed to be?

"Yes, well, I'm glad I can count on that," he said, glancing up and down the corridor.

What? Lyra's eyes narrowed slightly as she gave him an accusing glare.

"You counted on me basically telling Harry to sod off? Why?"

Malfoy was taking his time, she assumed trying to think of what to say.

"You didn't have to pretend to stick up for me. If you wanted to talk to me, you could have sent a letter, though, quite honestly, I would have probably thrown both the envelope and the owl in the fireplace."

"An owl wouldn't have gotten to you in time. Luckily, you lot were fighting. I didn't know how else to intercept."

Lyra just looked at him with an empty stare - what the fuck was he talking about?

"Look," he said, taking a deep breath, "We don't like each other. But, I don't hate you enough to send you through those doors unaware that you are walking into a fucking massacre."

Massacre? But, Harry had just gone in there! Everyone else was in there! Two steps toward the door were managed before he stuck his arm out and blocked her.

"I say 'massacre through the doors' and you go running that direction. Potter really has rubbed off on you."

There was no screaming - no sound of dueling or battle.

"My friends are in there!" she protested, trying to get around his arm unsuccessfully.

"They are fine," he answered, "Probably questioning if you're really their friend or a spy and I'm guessing they're quite angry with you, but they are fine. It would have been quite a personal massacre - aimed at you."

What? What in Merlin's name?

"Here," he continued, reaching into his bag and pulling out a copy of the Prophet, "I suggest you go somewhere private to read."

Lyra looked down at the headline and nearly threw up.

PARKER AND PARKER HAVE EMERGENCY TRIAL: SENT TO AZKABAN

"I'm going to be sick," she said quickly, pressing her hand to her mouth.

"Well, go read it in private in the loo," he answered, looking at her warily.

If everyone knew her parents were Death Eaters, then - that would ruin everything. No one would trust her.

"I - I can't," she said, looking up and showing him her paled complexion. "My timetable. I've got to go in and get it or I'll not know my classes."

Malfoy swore under his breath, looking toward the doors just as nervously as she had.

"If I go in there and get your damn schedule, you owe me," he said and then, in true Malfoy fashion, entered the Great Hall before she could agree or disagree, leaving her in his debt.

Once the doors opened, the talking quieted instantly and Lyra could practically feel all eyes on Malfoy and the whispering that erupted nearly tickled in her ears.

The weight of the newspaper in her hands was growing more and more heavy, but she knew better than begin reading it out here. Instead, she nervously shifted from foot to foot, waiting for him to come back with her timetable. A few minutes passed before he finally came back through the doors, looking rather pale himself - well, more pale than usual.

"Here," he said stiffly, handing over a piece of paper, then he reached into his bag and pulled out a shiny green apple, tossing it to her as well. "See you in Potions," he said tensely, turning quickly and walking away.

Sudden mood change. Odd. Lyra didn't have time to wander on why he was acting strange all of the sudden. With a deep breath, she ducked into the nearest lavatory, locked herself in the last stall, and unfolded the paper, taking a crisp bite of the apple while she read the headline on her parents


	3. Chapter Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew. This has been a month of craziness. Went to Florida the first week of July, drove back to Ohio for a few days, swooped up my friend and drove BACK down to Florida for another week, got back on a Sunday and had surgery the following Monday. Needless to say, I haven't had much time to update. Worked on chapter three for HOURS last night and I'm well into chapter four, so, hopefully, I'll have it up sometime soon. On the plus side, each time I was in Florida, I was sure to make a pit-stop over to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! It is AWESOME! If you guys haven't been, it's something every Harry Potter fan needs to experience! I was actually depressed for a few days after my first visit because it was just SO REAL and reality struck. =/ I'd like to say thanks to my few comment-givers for the feed back! xXxchikatoxXx made the comment that Harry seemed a bit out of character - this is true. I've always found Harry a difficult character to write, so I decided to make him appear worse in this case because of Lyra's jealousy. Everyone knows that petty thoughts skew the truth - especially Malfoy. And we all know it's never a good thing when Malfoy knows your weakness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and do not plan to use this story, or any part herein, for monetary gain. Lyra Parker is my own creation, but I knowingly use her character without owning any rights, whatsoever.**

_"The long-established and noble rule of Law, one of the greatest products of the character and tradition of British history, has suffered a deadly blow. Blackmail has become respectable." - Robert G. Menzies_

Chapter 3: Touché

Three days had passed since the exchange of notes between Malfoy and I. Each day became worse than the last.

I was much like a leper at meal times, so much so that I've been keeping my eating to a bare minimum to avoid the harrassment. I had told Malfoy yesterday that I didn't want anything to do with his plans anymore - it wasn't much fun after that first day. In fact, it was plain miserable. So far, he's not tried any funny business - which always meant something much worse was just around the corner. Each minute he remained quiet over the whole ordeal made me nervous - you never knew when a snake was going to strike.

How I had sunk so low, so quickly, on the social ladder, I would never understand. How did everyone even know about it? Malfoy had broken my status and hadn't done anything to fix it, which, ofcourse, meant it was up to me to painfully climb my way back up. I just wasn't sure where to start.

Those thoughts are how I ended up here - walking down the seventh floor corridor.

Harry.

I needed to talk to Harry.

Start at the top and work my way down.

I was walking slowly, passing the statue of Margaret the Magnificent, when I heard Harry's voice around the corner. Instantly anxious to get this over with, I began to quicken my step, but was briskly jerked back by my wrist!

I let out a gasp, but it was quickly covered by a hand as the other arm drew me into their chest and I was dragged behind the statue.

Pure terror shook through my body.

_He's found me! He's going to kill me!_

The image of my Father holding a kitchen knife burned my brain, as fresh tears splattered my face.

_I am going to die._

I bit into the hand - hard. Fresh blood poured into my mouth as the kidnapper made a small cry in protest, removing his hand. I spun quickly as they clutched their hand in pain to see - Malfoy?

I drew in a huge breath of relief - staring into his murderous glare - and decided to give him a piece of my mind.

Sadly, I did _not_ get that chance.

Within a split-second, he threw his body against me, slamming his bloody hand against my mouth and pinning me to the wall. My head made a decent cracking noise off the stone wall behind, as everything began swimming in front of my eyes for a moment. His face was dangerously close to my own.

_"Shut the _fuck _up and listen, Parker," _he forcefully whispered, making sure not to lose the power and edge in his voice.

_What the _fuck!

I let an irritated growl slip out in return, to which his reply was simply muffling my sound more by applying more pressure to my mouth. I could taste his blood - metallic, like knuts - and I could feel it smeared all over my face. Instantly, I felt nauseated. Maybe I shouldn't have bitten him so hard.

I was so preoccupied with getting the hell out of that dark hole that I didn't stop to do what Malfoy had said - listen.

Malfoy shushed me, even though I hadn't made a peep, and I figured if he went through this much trouble, it was something worth listening to. I tried to straighten up and concentrate, which was hard considering I had a six-foot-something quidditch seeker throwing all his weight into me against a wall.

As soon as I heard Ginny's voice, I tensed up. I held my breath for as long as I could, so I could hear properly.

"-ink she's doing it on purpose? Or what?"

Harry didn't speak for a minute, pondering Ginny's question.

I drew a shallow breath, afraid of what I might hear.

Even Malfoy was anxious to hear what Harry had to say. I could feel him taking small gasps of air, trying to calm his hectic breathing without being too loud. I had an odd moment of thinking how _erotic _being in this position was, before mentally slapping myself. Was it hot in here? Or was that just me?

Harry's voice rang out in the silence, snapping me out of my little forbidden fantasy.

"Yes," he said calmly, "Not that she would ever have an interest in _Malfoy,_" a smirk crossed Malfoy's face, "He's trying to get my guard down, I think. He's either planning something or trying to cover something up, Both, maybe. I think he's convinced her that he's only trying to make me jealous and he's really just trying to distact me. From what, exactly, is the question."

I looked up slowly at Malfoy to see a sour expression written all over his face. Realizing I was in no position to punch him in the jaw, I just added that to my mental checklist.

So, Mr. Malfoy here was being a sneaky little shit. He was using me. I found it somewhat pathetic that my feelings were actually hurt over this. This was much worse than Harry excluding me - atleast he had the decency to be open about that! But, Malfoy did exactly what any Malfoy would do - snuck around your back to play on your weakness for his own personal gain.

There's one thing to never forget about Malfoys - there is _always _an ulterior motive.

It was all too much. I couldn't care less what Malfoy was up to at that moment, but with the pressure of the past few days, I couldn't help the tears from welling up in my eyes.

It was just that everyone hated me now. And, even though he only made it worse, I had some-how trusted Malfoy to get revenge on Harry. It was sort of sick, but he'd made me feel included. He was the only one who ever had.

And he'd tricked me.

I felt sick with myself over it - I just couldn't believe I'd fallen for it. I was just-

Tears fell down my cheeks as I supressed a sob. Malfoy was barely breathing, just watching me intently. He removed his hand from my mouth as if I were the plague, never taking his eyes off me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable to be in such close proximity to him as I raised my hand to my mouth and sank down to the ground. I pressed my hands hard against my face, trying to keep myself from crying. I even managed to stay silent as I felt the sticky mess of my tears and his blood covering my face. I was in the midst of a mental breakdown in a dark hole with a boy I _loathed. _Loathed, but had newly-developed fluttery feelings for.

My life, in short, was a mess.

Malfoy squatted down infront of me awkwardly - not having much room behind the statue - and put his hand to my cheek. My stomach gave a jolt as I caught his eyes - he looked like he..._pitied _me. A Malfoy pitied no one. Maybe this was his face when he actually cared? I'd never seen this face - I was frightened, in reality.

I couldn't even listen to Harry and Ginny's conversation anymore. All I could think about was Malfoy's warm hand in a world which had suddenly grown cold.

He slowly lifted his thumb and wiped away the tears under my right eye, smearing the gunk on my face even worse. I'm guessing he got some on his thumb, seeing as he gave it a quick glance and stuck it in his mouth. Leave it to a Malfoy to not want to get their clothes dirty!

In that quick movement, I received yet another shock. His left robe sleeve slid back just a bit - just _enough _- for me to make out a black mass on his inner arm. I had a bitter bite of pure disappointment when I had to ask myself why I even cared.

Malfoy had been cruel to me for all these years. He had now used me for whatever reason. Probably to cover up _this. _He'd made fun of me, called me mocking names, and played horrifying "jokes" on me - and, yet, I felt sad that his future was now so dead set.

He caught where my eyes rested, quickly standing and instinctively putting a hand over his left arm after his sleeve had fallen back down.

"It's in inevitability, Parker. We we _born_ into this life."

I felt my hands shaking. My voice was barely a whisper.

"What have you done, Malfoy?"

His statement rested neatly in my head. _We _were born into this.

"I've done my duty!," he began, a little loud and then quieting down, "He chose _me! _You can't run, Parker - he's going. To. Find. You. You know, I - I don't understand you, sometimes! I don't understand why you ever even left!"

I didn't say anything as my entire body began to tremor.

_He's going to find me! He's going to torture me, then kill me! _

The image of my face gracing the Prophet as the latest missing person made me almost fall into a bit of hysterics.

He continued, as if he hadn't ever intended me to speak.

"Why couldn't you just stay where you belong, Parker? Why Gryfindor? Why _Potter_? Do you honestly even want these things?"

My breath shuddered in my chest as my first lie was uncovered. I inhaled deeply.

_Shut up, Lyra! You can't trust him! He tricked you!_

"No."

My eyes were implanted to the floor. Malfoy sank again, this time to the floor next to me. There wasn't enough room for even a cat's hair left in the small, confined space.

"Why did you tell me that?"

His voice was quiet and strangely sounded strained. His voice was so soft that I could hear bits of Harry's conversation still from around the corner.

I took a moment to think that over. Why _had _I?

"I felt obligated," I stated weakly.

This was just _bad, _but I couldn't shut myself up.

He let out a small laugh, keeping his eyes on the back of Margaret.

"And why is that?"

My eyes felt tired as another tear snuck down my face.

"It's only fair, Malfoy. I've got something on you, you've got something on me."

"_Ugh,_" he groaned, leaning his head back against the wall, "You've been around _them _for too long."

I gave a small smile, trying to listen back into Harry's conversation. Malfoy seemed to understand, as he remained quiet.

"- ou going to do?"

Ginny again.

"Idunno. Talk to her. See if she'll explain. I'm just wondering if she's worth all this. I mean, I love her - I really do, but-"

"_But,_" Ginny interrupted, "she's going to get us all killed! He's _back, _Harry! And you don't need distractions like her. You can't trust her - and you're a dumbass if you do!"

My teeth cleched together harshly.

Harry was quiet - to my relief, or horror, I hadn't decided - but, Malfoy found this an excellent opportunity to continue our cramped conversation.

"Why are you so jealous if you don't even want him?"

That one caught me off-guard.

I felt the heat rise up my neck as I clenched my fists tightly.

"Because he is _mine._"

I could feel that cocky smirk taking up what little space we had left.

"_There's _that Slytherin."

I smiled, feeling slightly better. Whoever this boy was, he needed to bring Malfoy back and _quick. _I liked this version _way _too much to be good.

"I would never associate with slimey, ferret, gits."

"Publically, anyway."

"Sod off."

We were quiet again as we listened back in.

" - hings haven't been working out with Dean lately. So, ya know, if you end up needing a date to the ball, I'm always open. As friends, ofcourse."

I hissed though my teeth. Great change of subject there, Gin!

"Is she _really_ implying I won't be around in a bit over a month?"

I shot a glance to Malfoy, whose eyebrows were sky high. Even he thought that was laying it on thick! He did the right thing - he didn't say a word.

"Yea," Harry replied, "alright."

I was _floored. _

Malfoy hummed in mock sympathy.

"Looks like someone just got the boot."

The was honestly an awful position to be in - and, now, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to approach talking to Harry. Or if I was even up to it now.

Their conversation was winding down and I heard the portrait door close behind them as they entered the dormitory.

We stood, aching from being cramped for too long, and stepped out into the light.

His face held a twisted smile.

"You look awful."

_Great._

"Thanks. I heard in Teen Witch Weekly that blood all over your face was officially in."

"Hrm," he hummed, as he held up his hand. _Wow. _No wonder he was a little rough after I bit him. It was already a nasty blue - swollen out with dried blood running down his wrist. It wasn't just a little nip - it was a _chunk _of his hand under his pinky. _Whoops._

"Sorry, you just, ah, caught me off guard."

He hummed again in reply, which was his way of dismissing the subject.

"So," he began, "I think you need to give him the outs before he does you."

I shot him a look.

"Yeah, like I'd listen to you, git. I don't forget you used me to cover up Godric-knows-what, in case you missed that bit. Where did that even come from, anyway?"

"Parker," he said, giving me a straight face, "everything gets worse before it gets better. He will _not _win this war. One boy against an entire army. Be smart. Put your talents to use! All Potter's going to acheive is keeping you hidden from the action. Out of sight, out of mind.":

I huffed a breath, checking around me for students sneaking about.

"I will never again associate with the Death Eaters-," I harshly whispered, but was cut off.

"You pretend to not understand, but you _do! _They will _kill _you, Parker, for betraying them. _Potter, Weasley, Granger?_ They will _never _understand how tightly we are bound."

If a Malfoy ever said an honest thing, that was it.

Harry and them _wouldn't _ever understand the bond between Death Eater and the Dark Lord. It was not something you could just change your mind about once you were in. I have pretended these past few years that they had all forgotten me because that's what I _wanted _to hear. I had lulled myself into a dillusion. Malfoy only confirmed what I always knew deep down - they were after me. And they always got what they wanted.

"But, Harry is _mine._"

I had to change the subject.

"Ginny will get hers, I promise. But, it's foolish to claim something that's so sure to fail. Listen to me, Parker. Be done with him."

I hated hearing things I didn't want to hear.

"And what exactly would I tell him?"

Malfoy knew I was throwing this out because I had no ammo left. At this point, I was just making up excuses.

"Tell him I'm blackmailing you. But, don't tell him what's going on. Do to him what he does to you. Make him chase you, Parker. Make _him_ look like the oaf."

I was aghast! He'd actually thought this out!

"And why would I tell him you're blackmailing me? Why should I even listen to you?"

I was losing this argument and _fast. _He'd thrown me off by being so prompt.

A nasty smirk crossed his face.

"Let's just say I've figured out where you spend your little summer holidays. Tom a good conversation, then, is he?"

My stomach dropped to the floor. _Here _was the Malfoy I knew. So, I was telling Harry the truth, then. I _was _being blackmailed.

"Touché," I replied, keeping my face as straight as an arrow.

I didn't like the things he did, but I had to respect his style.

I turned and, as I reached the portrait, an alarming thought came to mind. It wasn't the thought so much that alarmed me, but the fact that it had just now hit me.

_What in the hell was he doing on the seventh floor this late, anyway?_

I turned to catch him, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: These next two chapters are very short, but they go hand-in-hand. Trying to do quick updates for my month of being M.I.A. This one is from Harry's point of view, so you can see he difference from Lyra's mind and what's really going on. Thanks guys, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Lyra Parker's mine. Yada-yada.**

_"Love sees sharply. Hatred sees even more sharp. But, jealousy sees the sharpest, for it is love and hate at the same time." - Arab proverb_

Chapter 4: Going Green

**Harry**

I hated what was going on. I hated how Malfoy was using Lyra to get to me. I hated this entire situation.

Ginny was right, though. Lyra hanging around Malfoy was _not _a good thing and I was honestly happy I had never told her anything too important. Her ignorance of what was going on was actually her protection. The Death Eaters have no interest in people with no information.

As Ginny and I entered the common room, I decided to go grab my cloak. I found it was much easier to get the information you needed when you were invisible. I didn't have to go far to find it.

I slid out of the portrait, snuck around the corner, and almost ran smack into Lyra and Malfoy by the Margaret statue. They were close to the wall having a hushed, in-depth conversation.

Malfoy was speaking to her in a harsh tone. What had she gotten herself in to?

"Parker," he said to her with a set face, "everything gets worse before it gets better. He will _not _win this war."

_What is he playing at?_

"One boy against an entire army. Be smart. Put your talents to use! All Potter's going to acheive is keeping you hidden from the action. Out of sight, out of mind."

Was he..._recruiting?_

With Lyra's back to me the entire time, I got a nasty shock when she turned toward me for the first time to look for prying students. Her eyes were swollen where she'd been crying. She had dried blood smeared all over her face.

If it hadn't been for what she'd said next, I would have thrown off my cloak and hexed Malfoy for hurting her.

But, I didn't. Instead, I was completely thrown off-guard.

After she was sure there was no one else in the corridor, she turned back to face him.

"I will never again associate with the Death Eaters-," she spat harshly.

_What?_

"You pretend to not understand, but you _do!" _Malfoy said, cutting her off, "They will _kill _you, Parker, for betraying them. _Potter, Weasley, Granger?_ They will _never _understand how tightly we are bound."

_We? Wait, Malfoy's a Death Eater? And...Lyra?_

Like I said, you always got the information you needed when you're invisible.

I didn't know what to think about what I'd just heard, so I decided to just keep listening, edging slightly closer. I was hoping there was more to this story - something that might justify Lyra's allegiance at one point.

"But," she said, looking down to the floor, "Harry is _mine._"

I knew one thing - when Lyra made excuses and looked down to the floor, she was folding. This was _not _good. Whatever he was up to was working. While Lyra glared at the stone floor beneath her feet, a look crossed Malfoy's face. She didn't see it - it was only for a split-second - but, the most selfish look I've ever seen came into his eyes. The pieces started falling together. It wasn't me that was jealous - it was _him. _As quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"Ginny will get hers, I promise. But, it's foolish to claim something that's so sure to fail. Listen to me, Parker. Be done with him."

_What? He was trying to get her to dump me?_

I didn't like where this was going - not for my sake, but for Lyra's.

"And what exactly would I tell him?"

_Lyra! Why are you going along with this?_

"Tell him I'm blackmailing you. But, don't tell him what's going on. Do to him what he does to you."

_Why is he putting all these ideas in her head? What does he want with her? Why is Lyra mixed up with the Death Eaters?_

"Make him chase you, Parker. Make _him_ look like the oaf."

Lyra twitched slightly, fumbling with her words.

"And why would I tell him you're blackmailing me? Why should I even listen to you?"

_It's not that hard to walk away, Lyra! Just turn and leave! You're too good for this! He's up to something and you don't want to get mixed around in his lot!_

An evil look crossed Malfoy's face. Why was she putting up with this?

"Let's just say," he began smugly, "I've figured out where you spend your little summer holidays. Tom a good conversation, then, is he?"

_What is going on? Who's Tom? ...Not Tom Riddle._

Lyra shifted uncomfortably under the weight of what now rested on her shoulders - whatever that was.

She kept her reply simple.

"Touché."

And she turned, undoubtedly looking for me. She was deciding how to end it.

Malfoy looked at her once again, once she had her back to him, and held that selfish expression one more time. He smiled darkly, seemingly pleased with how things had gone, before turning and disappearing down the corridor.

Lyra was standing at the portrait when a thought must have hit her. She turned, looking for Malfoy once again.

In his absence, I removed my cloak.

And the look on her face could only be described in one word.

_Green._


	5. Chapter Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so here's part 2 of the short chapters. I'm going to try and get another one out in the next few days and it will be long, I PROMISE! I'm just dealing with a lawsuit right now against some people that are cyber-bullying me and my family on that stupid Topix website and that's taking a lot of my time up right now. Guys - NEVER cyber-bully ANYONE! It is not fun - I spent an hour crying myself to sleep last night. All it does is show how weak the person typing behind the computer screen really is! I'm just really depressed right now over this, but I'm going to try and devote time to this story to get my mind off of things. Please review - shoot me down if you have to! I've been through much worse this week! =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I plan to use this story for monetary gain in any way. Lyra Parker is my own creation, but I use her character with out owning any rights whatsoever.**

_"There is a time for departure, even when there's no certain place to go." - Tennessee Williams_

Chapter 5: It's Mutual

_Oh. Bugger._

We stared at each other - each second seemingly taking an eternity.

He started toward me. Everything was still in slow motion. Unable to think quickly enough, I was glued to the spot. Once he took his last brisk step, closing the gap between us after what seemed like hours, he grabbed my left arm and jerked back my sleeve.

My mind was still catching up with me. He had heard _everything. _

_He's going to get me killed. Malfoy's going to find out. Malfoy's going to make sure I die. I am going to die. I'm dead._

To Harry's surprise, there was nothing there on my left arm.

Lyra - 1. Harry - 0.

Now, how do I get him to keep his mouth shut?

Finally managing to speak, I decided to play damsel in distress.

"How much did you hear?" I asked pitifully. In reality, I was flaming mad that he was sneaking around listening in on my private conversations.

If my life wasn't at stake, I would've let him have it. Instead, I got stuck here - playing the cards close to my chest. This conversation was going to be very delicate.

"_Enough,_" he replied shortly.

I closed my eyes in irritation. This was going to be _very_ difficult.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me."

Harry's mouth twisted slightly.

He spoke to me as if I wasn't really there. Like, he didn't care.

His reply stung me.

"And how am I supposed to know if you're lying or not?"

"_Harry!_"

"What, Lyra! How _am _I supposed to know? You've lied to me this entire time! You've betrayed not only me, but your friends!"

My stomach was twisted in knots. It's just - how do you even explain? How can I fix this without telling Harry _everything?_

"Harry," I began warily, "it's..._complicated._"

I gave him a minute to let that sink in before I began again.

"I am _not _a Death Eater. I never have been - I never intend to be. At this point, with what's just happened, as far as you're concerned, that's all you need to know. Now, I know what you just saw looks really bad - and it _is._ This is how he - how _Malfoy _- grew up. If you want something, you have to hurt people. He is hurting me right now for something he wants."

I thought about adding, "or something he's been told to want," but decided against it. It was hard having to lay this out without telling him too much. I think that's why being around Malfoy lately had made me feel a wee bit better - I didn't have to watch what I said because he knew _everything. _That must be it - right?

"He somehow figured out something," I continued after Harry stayed silent, "that is very dangerous. Something about me, Harry, that only two people in this world know. And he is one of them."

I went to continue, but Harry decided to speak.

"The other being...Tom?"

I silently groaned. Harry was going to unravel this quicker than I hoped. If Harry Potter had a name, he had his answer.

"_Yes,_" I replied slowly.

Harry was silent once again.

"What they know, Harry, can get me _killed._"

He was listening, still red in the face, but _listening. _And, I think he might of believed me. He remained silent. I hate silence, so I kept talking.

"Now, Harry, if you care about me at all - if you love me one teensy-weensy bit, you're going to have to understand why I have to do this. Why I'm going to be answering to his every need. I _have _to do what he says, Harry. I need you to understand why I have no choice until I figure out what it is he wants-"

"I know," Harry interrupted darkly. "He wants you. For whatever reason, Lyra, he wants _you. _He's trying to drag you into his world. He's figuring the farther away from me you are, the better his chances."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He just wasn't _getting _it. Malfoy didn't _want _me. He wanted to _use _me. _Argh! Stupid _boys and their _stupid _jealousy issues! Didn't he understand this was my _life _on the line here?

"No, Harry-"

"Yes, Lyra! You didn't see the way he was looking at you - like he was going to _get _you, Lyra, no matter what it took!"

A drew in a slow breath.

Well, that was something to think about. But, regardless...

"What he wants, Harry, is irrelevent. I have _no _choice. I'm - I'm ending this, Harry. Us. Just for now. I've got a plan, Harry. Just trust me. We'll fake our break-up and while we're apart, we just won't see other people. I won't go snogging if you won't. Just let me fix this, you don't understand what's at stake. As long as we don't talk to or see each other, it'll work. We'll be broken up without breaking up."

In other words - keep your hands off Ginny! I had to protect what was mine.

Leave it to Malfoy to make everything all complicated.

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch you burn! We need to stop this, Lyra! We need to tell someone. Tell _Dumbledore._"

I took another deep breath.

"No, Harry. If we do, consider me dead."

Harry was having some sort of internal war with himself. I think he was debating on asking me _what _exactly Malfoy actually knew that he didn't.

"Just agree, Harry - please. If it helps, I don't think Malfoy's going to rough me up too bad - _This_," I said, pointing to my face as Harry opened his mouth to point out the blood, "is _his _blood. He snuck up on me, I bit him. End of story. But, I trust Malfoy (Harry protested) to not get me in too much hot water. I have just as much on him as he does me."

_Slight lie._

Harry's face lit up in curiosity, but he knew better than to ask.

"In a sick, twisted way," I began again, "I got what I wanted. I got an adventure, all right. I'll keep my eyes and ears open for you, Harry. I may be of some help, for once! I can be your, like, spy!"

Harry was _not _amused. He didn't look happy at all. I decided to just keep talking.

"So, agreed? This conversation never happened. No Hermione, no Ron, no Ginny, no _anyone. _We got in a fight and we broke up. If you tell anyone what Malfoy's up to, you're putting a bounty on my head."

He looked me hard in the eye. Huffing his breath, his hands went to my cheeks to inspect my face. No cuts, no bruises. He was a happy camper. Well, not really. He was a grumpy camper that realized this was the best option, even though it sucked. Sucked big ol' dragon balls.

"I _will _get to the bottom of this, Lyra."

A small smile crossed my face.

"I expected nothing less of you, Harry."

And, just like that, I'd lost my boyfriend and, once again, joined forces with the dark side.


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Okay, so it's been awhile. I'm trying guys! Good news is – my net book is fixed! That's why I was gone – I had a Trojan. =/ Anyway, if you'd like a bit of foreshadowing, check out Eminem's song Superman. I don't know if I'm actually going to use it or not, but the dark tone inspired me to write this story and actually sets the mood for a lot of scenes. Be forewarned – it's Eminem. Bad language and all that jazz. This is a sort of interesting little chapter. Short, but interesting. Tell me what you think! I'll be around more now that my computer's fixed! Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, not even in my wildest, most amazing dreams. I DO, however, own a Slytherin robe and a Draco Malfoy wand. Irrelevant, but cool nonetheless. **

"_When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most__." – Ronald Anthony_

Chapter 6: I'm Seeing Things

"Parker!"

I spun on my heel.

Now, _that_ was unexpected.

I could feel my eyebrows raise sky high as I looked down at the pixie-like girl who was now approaching me.

Approaching me with a _smile._

"Wait up!"

Simply put, this was…weird.

I stopped, only because I was totally unsure of what to do. My first thought was that this was a trick. But – she was _smiling._

Pansy Parkinson, easily the most beautiful girl in the entire school, was walking right for me. Not only the most beautiful, but the most taunting, cruel _bitch._

Trouble, in other words. And she was aiming dead for me.

As she reached my side, slightly out of breath, she giggled and linked arms with me before taking off toward our Astronomy class. Unable to hide my confusion, I felt my eyebrows scrunch together.

"Er…Parkinson –"

A big gush of breath was heard before she interrupted.

"Oh, no! Call me Pansy! We're friends now!"

…_what?_

I closed my eyes for a second and stopped, turning toward her.

"Okay," I started again, looking down onto her joyful face, "Erm…Pansy. Uh…?"

She beamed up at me, bright smile shining.

"What?"

Silence.

"Oh! Draco told me to be your friend! I'm super-excited! We're, like, the hottest girls in school! You're _way _better than Millicent! I can tell already!"

_What?_

_What have you done to the real Pansy Parkinson?_

This was so _strange._

So, what was this? A trick? Or not?

Before I could even think to respond, her mouth was open again.

"And I'm not really allowed to have that many friends," she continued, "so, this is like a _big deal._"

_What?_

_Why was my day already filled with so many 'Whats'?_

I almost had to laugh! Here she stood, envied by almost every girl in the school, and she had no friends.

A smile cracked my face as I looked down at her hopeful eyes. I think she was actually being honest. I _think._

What an odd and random situation I'd fallen in to! The prettiest (meanest) girl in school wants to be _my _friend because _she's_ lonely! Strange. After years of tormenting me, she approaches me only after Malfoy gives her the green-light. What the _fuck?_

"So," I began, "is Malfoy, like, your king or something?"

I turned back toward Astronomy and she kept up by my side.

How many people, exactly, does he have power over? They seriously aren't allowed to have friends until he okays it?

She let out the most airy, fairy-like laugh I've ever heard.

"No," she said with a giggle, "It's just a respect thing. He's always been the best at calling the shots and he's from a powerful family. He's a natural leader. It's just…the way it is."

I hummed in agreement, just trying to get her to shut up.

That's a bit extreme, but I understood what she was explaining. I just forgot how the Dark side worked after spending so much time on the opposing team. Looks like I had some brushing up to do.

"So," she began again, "want to be partners in Astronomy today?"

My mouth twitched into the slightest frown, but I bounced back with a beaming smile. I usually sat with Hermione, but you know what the muggles always say – you lay with dogs and you're sure to get fleas. And who knows? Parkinson might be in a situation similar to mine. We're just two girls pretending to be friends – why should I make it any harder on either of us?

I give credit where credit is due – Malfoy was quite crafty with all this.

Here's how the situation looked in my eyes: I made (was forced into) a deal with Malfoy (the devil). Malfoy doesn't want me around Harry for whatever reason. Malfoy, being a prefect and important (apparently), has better crap to do. So, he employs a spy. And what better spy than Parkinson? She's lonely, needs a new girlfriend, and a prefect (late hours). I'm lonely, need friends, and am obviously in need of someone to watch my every move. We're a perfect match. _Ugh._

I'm on a leash. Malfoy's a mastermind. _The end._

It's perfect because I _can't say no._

I'd be risking too much if I did.

In my eyes, it wasn't even worth the trouble.

I drew a hesitant breath.

"Sure," I replied, still smiling.

And off we went to Astronomy.

During class, I could only accomplish two things – not staring at Hermione (who had a faint look of hurt on her face every time Parkinson giggled) and dissecting Malfoy's every move.

I decided to lay these things out on the table one at a time. I could organize my thoughts easier when I made lists.

One – Malfoy somehow found out I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

This presents my first question to be answered.

_How did he figure out where I was staying?_

I discreetly scribbled this question on a spare piece of parchment and shoved it back under my book when Parkinson wasn't looking.

I quickly glanced up.

Mistake.

Malfoy was zoned in on me like a hawk. That look – _ah!_ I _hated _that look. He had this…this daunting glint in his eye. He glared right at me and I knew he'd seen me hide my parchment. He raised his left eyebrow and the hairs on my arms stood up. He was _daring _me to do something out of line.

I looked back down at my book as quick as my neck allowed.

_Back on track – back on track – Back on track!_

After a few minutes of sitting there trying to act innocent (which almost always makes you look guilty in the most obvious way), my mind started humming with all the ups and downs – mostly downs – of my life.

So, I've established how Malfoy's got me hooked in this mess, now I need to figure out why.

Sliding the parchment out from under my book, I scribbled another question, careful not to make eye contact with Malfoy again.

_Why does Malfoy want me in the position he's got me in now? What does he want from me?_

The class ticked on and was nearing the end when I was content with my list. I'd added only three other questions.

_Why does he want me away from Harry?_

_Why did Malfoy become a Death Eater at such a young age?_

_Does he have any missions from Voldemort?_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that class was wrapping up and everyone was putting their things away.

Sneaking a glance at Malfoy to see that he wasn't paying attention, I slid my list of questions into my book and quickly wrote a phony to-do list on a second piece of parchment, while throwing in a random heart or star around the edges.

Parkinson was ready to leave by then and was giving me that I'm-being-nice-but-hurry-the-hell-up sort of look. I threw her a smile, secured my book with the real list in my bag, and gathered my things, phony list in hand. Together we took off out the doors, Malfoy only a few students behind us.

The air started to feel sort of…thick out in the corridor. Parkinson said something about meeting me for dinner – prefect duties – I think she mentioned homework. I couldn't concentrate when I felt like I couldn't breathe. All I know is that she mumbled bye with a funny look on her face and walked off, looking back once.

I felt…funny. Like I was in slow motion. Or maybe everyone else was just really fast. My stomach began to knot as the air grew thicker. I couldn't see everyone so clearly as a haze blurred my vision. I clutched my eyes shut tight. Everything was growing louder. People were pushing past me. My feet felt stuck in tar. I couldn't breathe. So much noise.

It stopped.

I was alone and everything was too bright.

A high pitched ringing began growing in my ears.

And then, the Dark Lord stepped out from around the corner.

I gasped, my breath getting caught in my throat as I felt the note being pulled from my hand. I turned to run, but as I did I hit something. That something grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. That something was Malfoy.

And suddenly, everyone else was back in the corridors.

There was no high pitched ringing, or thick air, or foggy haze.

It was…normal.

I did a quick double-take. No Dark Lord.

Tears stung my eyes and a huge breath of relief whooshed into my lungs. Malfoy _oomphed _as I threw my arms around him.

Taking another huge breath, I opened my mouth to thank him repeatedly as tears slid down my face.

He looked at me as if I were mad as a hatter, but suddenly threw a nasty smirk over my shoulder.

I turned to look and saw that Harry had stopped mid-stride to see me hanging all over Malfoy.

I didn't care.

_I did not care._

I was more concerned with what the _fuck _just happened.

Malfoy saved me. He had snagged my phony note and pulled me back with it. He _saved _me.

Harry started toward us, but stopped as Malfoy slid his arm around my shoulder and started shuffling us down the hall.

People stopped. People did double-takes. _I did not care._

Malfoy only said something about getting me away from everyone and was quiet during the rest of our little journey to wherever. He was right, I needed breathing room. My heart was still pounding.

We rounded a corner – and then another. After a few minutes, I realized the crowd was growing thinner until, eventually, we hit a dead end.

He took his arm back from around me and I noticed he still had my to-do list in hand.

I looked around warily. My breathing started to quicken.

What if it happened again?

What if he came back?

"Parker – Parker!" Malfoy started, as I began to hyperventilate, "What happened?"

I felt my hands start shaking as tears filled my eyes to the brim.

"_Calm down."_

Heat began creeping up my neck as I turned in every direction looking for him.

"_Parker! Stop! _You're going to throw yourself into a panic fit!"

At some point, he realized this approach wasn't working when I felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me around.

"Parker," he tried again, "what happened? What's wrong?"

I took a shuddering breath, but felt considerably more calm.

"You…," I stuttered, "you – What did you tell him?"

That had to be it, right? He's after me. Malfoy told him everything.

I was suddenly calm after such an anxiety attack.

"What?" he replied, "Told who? What are you talking about?"

"Told _him! _Told the _Dark Lord!"_

Malfoy's eyes grew huge as he looked around us for lurking people.

"Godric, Parker! Are you trying to get us sent to Azkaban?"

"Then, why…"

I stopped and Malfoy's face grew angrily confused,

He didn't know what was going on.

He had no clue what I was talking about.

"But," I stammered, "but, I…I saw –"

"Saw what?" he interrupted.

"He's…He's…I saw _him. _He was right there. _Right there _in the corridor. In front of me. It was –"

I slowed to a stop as Malfoy began laughing.

"Are you serious?" he asked chuckling.

I clamped my teeth down.

Of course, no one else saw him.

"He was…in my head, or something."

His laughing grew.

"Yeah, you and Potter were a match made in heaven."

He didn't believe me. He was the only one I could tell. Harry would surely make me go to Dumbledore and then Malfoy really would tell Voldemort.

I hated feeling like an idiot when I _knew _what I'd seen.

"Well, you had to go and ruin that, didn't you?" I spat, turning and starting off.

"Wha-? Wait! Parker! _C'mon!"_

I kept walking.

"_Parker!_"

And walking.

"Parker! Get back here _now."_

Still walking.

"Detention. _Tonight."_

I stopped and turned.

"What for?"

He held up his hand, still clutching the note.

"Not paying attention in class _and _not following prefect's orders!"

I huffed, turning back around.

"_Fine!"_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Whew. This one is one of the longer chapters…It's 22 hand-written pages, plus I always add to what I've written once I type it out. I stayed up until 5AM writing this out for you guys because I felt so bad about taking those long absences! Good news is that I've got a 4-hour class tonight for Microeconomics…Three guesses who's going to be writing the entire time? Hopefully, I'll get chapter 8 out sometime tomorrow or Thursday! Thanks for reading and be sure to TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Lyra Parker is my creation which I knowingly use without owning any rights, whatsoever.**

"_Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, and I will not forget you. Love me and I may be __**forced**__ to love you.__" – William Arthur Ward_

Chapter 7: The Tricked and the Treated

How could he seriously give me detention?

Over a _stupid _note and not listening to his _stupid _orders.

Very quickly, a smile crept onto my face. He fell for the phony to-do list.

What a _sucker._

My smile fell slightly as I sighed to myself. That small feat was nothing in comparison to the rough day I'd had so far.

The patter of my feet seemed to echo around me as I headed to Gryfindor tower for my break period. Malfoy probably wasn't too far behind – that little stalker – but, he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

Honestly? _Detention?_

After a few more minutes of silence, I began getting paranoid about Voldemort again. He'd done the exact same thing last year to Harry, which had…well, which had led to the death of Sirius.

What did he want with me?

Tonight was going to be one of those long, sleepless nights, I could already tell. Anytime I get anxious about something, I never slept. I just needed a few minutes to think and clear my head.

Seeing as everyone was either in class or in common rooms, I threw my bag down next to a cozy little spot near a window and sat down, crossing my legs at the ankles in front of me.

What was happening to me? Why was he trying to get in my head? I knew Voldemort was a gifted legilimens – how else could he have been able to send Harry such vivid visions? But, Dumbledore had told Harry it was because they had already established a connection. This made no sense! I'd never met him in my life, yet I just _knew _it was him.

Leaning my head back against the stone wall, I sighed again as I thought of my brother. Guilt-ridden, my head dropped. I had misheard the hushed whispers of our parents. The Dark Lord wasn't coming to our house that night because of the obvious – he still wasn't back. The meeting was to discuss possible ways of bringing him back. I'd told myself for years that it wasn't I who had sent the Avada, but deep down I'd always known it was my fault for not listening more carefully and making assumptions.

Maybe if I wasn't so careless, my brother might still be alive.

What would he think now? To see me caught in between the Dark Lord's mortal enemy and one of our own?

My eyes grew wide.

Did I seriously just think that? Did I _really _just refer to Malfoy as "one of our own"?

Godric, have these last few years not changed me at all?

Keeping my mind off the tender subject of my allegiance, I decided there was one thing I needed to do. Learn occlumency.

If I could at least do that, maybe I would be able to avoid any future visions. Hopefully, that'd be a problem I wouldn't need to come across again.

The way I was seeing it, I had only two options. I could find a book and teach myself, my true test being when someone got in my mind again, or I could find a partner to help me practice.

Who would, under the conditions, have to be Malfoy.

And I'd rather die.

So, a book it was. I figured I was going to have to snatch Harry's cloak and have a go at the Restricted Section.

My life, in short, had become a secret, sneaky mess.

Looking to ease my mind, I pulled out my book of muggle poetry that I'd owned for the past few years.

During my time of rebellion, I'd looked into all things muggle in attempt to further piss my parents off – and found I quite liked the cute, rhyming stories.

I sat, perched against the window, content in my own world where I actually had peace.

**Draco**

I sat down the hall, half-hidden in shadows. She hadn't realized I'd been watching her for awhile; she seemed lost in whatever book she was nose-deep in. When you looked at her closely, though, you could tell in her eyes that she felt lonely.

_Good._

If she thought this was bad, she had no idea. I was going to blow her world to pieces.

It's a pity really – she's just so unaware of everything. She fell for almost everything I'd told her – even that Potter was jealous. She couldn't see that he's just worried about her hanging around me, not that I would fix her assumptions. I was just seeding my way through her thoughts, changing her so she'll be _just right._ I had to get her to the point of no return before she found out what was really up.

_Just wait, Potter._

The point that he wasn't _actually _jealous only proved his stupidity. He had every reason to be jealous – but, no! He was always too occupied with doing the _right _thing or with _saving _everybody. He didn't realize what he had right in front of him. What he was about to lose. Just look at her – long brown hair, chocolate eyes, that body. She's intelligent – easily in the top ten of our class. She's witty and clever.

_She should've been with me. In Slytherin._

Such a pity. If she wasn't such a blood-traitor, we might have actually been together. That was the way it was supposed to be. But, no. She had to rebel. She had to be a _Gryfindor._

She had to date Potter.

_I hate Potter._

Luckily for me, Potter was always trying to "protect" her. I think he just didn't really trust her down in his gut. And that was his massive mistake right there. Where he stopped, I was about to pick up. Because we all know a Malfoy feeds off of other's mistakes. All he did was make the conditions perfect for my smooth sailing.

I cracked my neck, sore from sitting still for so long.

Parker stood, stretched, and bent over to grab her things after awhile longer. Naturally, the only thing I noticed was that her top two buttons had come undone.

_Like I said, your mistake Potter. I'm just stepping in._

I smiled, looking at her chest again.

_But, who said I couldn't have a little fun while I'm here?_

**Lyra**

I stood and stretched, content with my little break from reality. I bent down to grab my things and took off for my next class, not realizing until I'd rounded the corner that my top had come unbuttoned.

Rolling my eyes and fixing myself, I went off for my last two classes – one without and one with Malfoy. I couldn't tell for sure, but I _swear _I'd caught Malfoy staring at my boobs once. Doing a double-take, though, I saw that he was diligently taking notes. After that, I'd jokingly reminded myself that I _was _seeing things today.

This, unfortunately, brought my mind back to the subject of occlumency. Both of my options, quite frankly, looked dim.

If I taught myself, how would I know if I could actually do it? But, if I had a partner, it would have to be Malfoy. The few other people I could trust would know something was up.

The entire situation was just too tricky for its own good.

Shuffling my mind back to my schoolwork, the classed passed on painfully slow. Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, class had ended. It was time for dinner and (groan) detention. This was going to be a _long _night.

When I'd reached the Great Hall, pretending not to see Pansy's waves for me to come sit with her, I took my set at the secluded end of the table by myself.

This was my life.

How depressing.

I barely picked at my food in complete silence, sometimes glancing up at Harry who was purposely refusing to look my way. Great. He was mad over me hanging on Malfoy.

For the first time since it had happened, I wished I could run down and drag Harry out of there to tell him everything about seeing Voldemort. I just wanted someone who would believe me, who could talk to me about it. Maybe who could make it go away?

But, I couldn't. We were "broken-up." All because of stupid Malfoy.

I looked over toward the Slytherin table to see him staring right back. He'd been watching my every move lately and it made me feel suffocated. A small frown played on his lips and I could tell already that he was wondering why I kept looking down at Harry.

_Be less obvious, Lyra. He's going to find out._

One by one, the students began to waddle out of the Great Hall, all stuffed from the filling meal that was laid out before us. They kept disappearing from the Gryfindor table until, eventually, I was the only one left. Malfoy took this opportunity to strut his big ego over to me and slide into the seat across from me.

Although what few students left weren't paying attention, I could tell Professor Dumbledore's eyes lingering over us from his table near the front.

Malfoy sat quiet for a moment, taking in his surroundings, while I finished my pumpkin juice.

"It feels weird over here. I don't like it."

I sat my cup down.

"Well, then," I started dryly, "this is what it feels like to sit at an _honorable _table."

He threw me a look which I ignored.

I wasn't in the best of moods and, apparently, neither was he.

This was going to be interesting.

He remained quiet and just sat there, even after I'd finished my drink and packed up my things.

I just stared at him until I finally had to say something to break him out of his trance.

"Hey. You with the blonde hair. We gonna do this or not? I don't feel like standing here all night."

He blinked, looking up at me boredly, and stood, walking toward the door.

_Okay._

I'm supposed to follow, I guess?

Huffing at his non-chalance, I grabbed my bag and followed him out, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore had his eyes on me the entire time.

Having to take extra-large steps to catch up, I brought myself to Malfoy's side and slowed my stride.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer me for nearly a minute, until we had reached the library.

"Library."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that was helpful. My detention's in the library?"

He turned, giving me another bored look.

"No, I just need to grab something from the Restricted Section."

A light bulb clicked on in my head.

He could check things out of the Restricted Section?

"I didn't realize prefects had Restricted Section clearance."

"We don't," he replied, turning to give me that smirk before taking off down the aisles.

_Wha-? Wait!_

"Hey!" I half-yelled, taking off after him, "Malfoy!"

He stopped, turning to face me with a once again blank expression.

_What's with him tonight?_

"What, Parker?"

_It wouldn't hurt to ask would it?_

I took a deep breath.

"Would you tell if I took a book or two?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Now, why would I do that? I'd be telling on myself, as well."

He rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

"Some prefect you are," I muttered and took off to find the book I needed.

I figured it would be better to at least read up on the subject of occlumency – that way I had a basic knowledge of how it worked.

Scanning the shelves, I was having no luck finding what I needed.

As I rounded the corner of my fifth row, I caught Malfoy stuffing a book into his bag. He looked up and saw me, but seemed to be done as he silently walked over to me and escorted me through the aisles not making a peep.

I was having no luck and Malfoy was making me feel uncomfortable hovering right over my shoulder, until something caught my eye. It was a small, thin book titled 'Mind Magick".

Carefully sliding it out, I began to open the front cover until a glass-shattering meow was heard from behind us, followed by the quick shuffling of feet.

"Fuck! Hide the book! Not in your bag!" Malfoy rapidly whispered.

Malfoy turned his back and flicked his wand as I untucked my shirt, shoved the book under the hem of my skirt, and tucked my blouse back in loosely. Perfect timing, too. Not a second later, Filch rounded the corner.

Filch gasped in glee.

"Student's in the Restricted Section, eh?"

Malfoy took a deep bored breath.

"I'm a prefect, sir. I was holding a detention here tonight."

Filch went to open his mouth, but Malfoy continued.

"She was doing non-magical dusting.

So, _that's what he did when he flicked his wand._

"Feel free to check our bags, but I must tell you that I _do _have restricted books in my bag," Filch's eyes grew, "but, I have permission from Professor Snape. Parker, your bag?"

I handed it to him gently, careful not to create an outline of the book on my shirt.

Malfoy lifted my things out one at a time for Filch to see – my poetry book, odd bits of spare parchment, my Potion and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Filch was unhappy and made his point known as he followed us out the door, mumbling about how students had no respect.

I exhaled slowly, amazed we'd gotten away with that. Malfoy immediately took off for the staircase, myself in tow, as Filch grunted in annoyance and took off in the opposite direction. As we headed toward the top floors and I was sure we were alone, I asked him why he said that about Professor Snape.

"Because," he started, as he stepped off the stairs and started down the corridors, "Filch is terrified of Snape."

"Oh," I huffed, trying to catch my breath, "Where are we going now?"

"The owlery," he replied, keeping his pace.

"Oh," I repeated.

It was getting close to school night curfew. I could tell because we hadn't passed a single person on the way up the stairs. I hoped he was going to hurry this up, I didn't really feel like scraping up bird crap all night.

Malfoy opened the door, which let out a loud creak, and stepped inside. I left it open behind us, but Malfoy stepped around me to close it. I caught the smell of musky cologne as he passed, making my stomach flip-flop.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Somewhere up there, my brother was cheering.

"Where's the book?" he asked abruptly.

I tugged my blouse up, revealing the book tucked into the front of my skirt.

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised, before lowering his hand to remove the book. I sucked in a deep breath and became tense as he fingers slightly brushed that sensitive area of my stomach.

Inside, I exploded.

I blushed, looking away toward the owls as he eyes the book. Malfoy was seriously mere inches away from the 'no-no' area…and I actually _liked _it.

This wasn't good.

I took another deep breath, glancing back up at Malfoy who was giving me an amused expression.

"Flustered?"

He _so _did that in purpose.

"Occlumency?" he guessed, saving me from my silent mortification.

_Great. Here comes the ridicule._

But, he surprised me.

"You really think he violated your mind, Parker?"

It was his tone that made me meet his eyes. He wasn't being mean - he was being _serious._

I nodded my head.

"And you're afraid?"

Still not being mean. Merely curious.

"Yeah," I softly replied, lowering my gaze.

Malfoy sighed deeply. Here come the jokes…

"Do you want me to teach you?"

I looked up at him quickly.

"You know how?"

He turned his back to me, opening up the book and flipping through the pages.

"You missed that part of the Death Eater experience," he said darkly, "But, I'm not much good. I need to work on it."

"Uh," I began, shaking my head to get out of my thoughts, "Sure, I guess."

Did I just seriously agree to let him in my head?

Malfoy closed the book and turned back around, just staring at me.

"So," I said, looking at the owls distastefully, "Let's get this over with."

He half-smiled, looking around at the birds, as well.

"Don't worry about it."

I shot him a questioning look, but he just shrugged in reply, handing me back my bird and walking to look out the window.

Guess he wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"Malfoy?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you trying to use me?"

Bold, I know, but it seemed like the time for an honest question.

He didn't say anything and, for a moment, he didn't even move as the moonlight silhouetted him from outside.

He turned his head and smiled, the edges of his face lit dramatically.

"It wouldn't quite work if I told you, now would it?"

Well, it was worth a shot. At least he admitted he was using me. An honest answer for an honest question, sort of.

I backed into the wall, not quite sure if I could leave my "detention" yet or not.

We stood in silence for a long few minutes before he turned back around toward me.

I heard people talking quietly down the hall.

"You know you're too good for him, right?"

That question threw me off.

"Um, not really. He's _Harry Potter."_

"He's a _git,_" Malfoy bit back.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

His face grew dark.

"Because I told you to break up with him."

_Uh-oh._

He started to advance on me, his blonde hair and blue eyes shining wickedly in the limited light.

"But, you _didn't._"

He was closing the gap. I started to panic.

"Yes, I did!" I squeaked.

He took his last step, severely invading my personal space. He looked up absent-mindedly, as if in deep thought.

"Not what I heard," he said, looking down on me.

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry.

"So, now," he said, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handing it to me, "I'm going to have to do it for you."

I unfolded the paper, a confused look on my face.

_Ginny, _

_Meet me in the owlery at nine._

_I think something's up with Lyra and Malfoy._

_Harry_

My stomach let a lurch as I realized what was happening, but there wasn't even a spare second to blink.

As I finished the last word, the door let out a loud creak. And as the door let out a loud creak, I felt a finger under my chin. And as I felt a finger under my chin, Malfoy's lips crashed down onto mine.

And there was a collective gasp.

My eyes were wide in horror of what was happening and Malfoy stared right back with a look of malice. He lingered for a second before pulling away, leaving my jaw half-hanging open. He turned and mocked surprise.

There stood Harry and Ginny.

There went Harry and Ginny out the door, slamming it behind them.

My first reaction was to push Malfoy away from me and hard as possible.

Bad choice of action.

Seeing it coming, he grabbed my wrists and slammed them back into the wall.

"_You _made me do that, Parker. If you would have just done your damn job, I wouldn't of have to. Don't pull that shit with me."

I tried to kick him, but he pushed his leg out of the way.

"_I hate you_," I spat.

A dangerous smirk crossed his face.

"What? You didn't like it?"

I clenched my teeth together.

"_Not. In. A. Million. Years._"

He laughed, releasing my wrists.

"It'll be better next time," he said dauntingly, before walking out of the room and leaving me behind after-hours.

I reached for my bag and furiously dumped my things, looking for my Potions book. I was going to rip that fucking list to pieces before he got his hands on it. I didn't even want to see him after he found out I was trying to unravel his plan.

I flipped through the pages, but it was there.

Frantic, I turned the book upside down and shook it.

Nothing.

My mind instantly flashed to him pulling out my things to show Filch.

My stomach dropped.

He was _slick._

I sank down on the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Here I was, the tricked, and there he went walking down the corridor, the treated.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's chapter 8. Told ya it would be out by Thursday =p Thanks for all the reviews and messages! I'm back in business, baby! I apologize for all the typos in chapter 7 - I was running late to class and didn't get a chance to spell-check it! Chapter 9 should be out Friday or Saturday, but I'd bank on the latter. Thanks guys! Don't forget to review, so I know what needs work and what doesn't! I take reviews very seriously...This is YOUR story, so tell me what you want!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Lyra Parker is my own creation, which I knowingly use, having no rights to her, whatsoever.**

_"Confession of errors is like a broom which sweeps away the dirt and leaves the surface brighter and cleaner. I feel stronger for confession." - Mohandas Gandhi_

Chapter 8: These are My Confessions

I'm assuming Ginny had already told most of my classmates by the time I'd gotten back to the common room, them all getting quiet and throwing me sneers when I walked through the portrait hole.

A cold hand wrapped around my tender wrist before I'd even gotten two steps into the room. I turned, seeing Hermione's bushy hair, and was dragged up the stairs to our bedroom. She locked the door behind her and turned toward me, my face dropping quickly from the wince it held.

_Man, Malfoy fucking jacked up my wrists bad._

Hermione's face was livid.

"How could you, Lyra?" she asked, sounding near hysterics.

This was a huge mess. _Fuck _Malfoy for putting me through this shit.

My mind pounded, wanting to tell her - my best friend in the entire world - everything. I could feel my breathing growing more ragged as I tried to hold back the tears. I didn't say anything in reply, scared my voice would crack and betray me. I raised my hand to push my hair out of my face, but Hermione grabbed my hand before it made it there. She brought my hand down, turning it softly to reveal dark, purple blotches where Malfoy's hands had held my wrists too tightly just awhile ago.

My hand began to shake in her palm, as she quickly figured out there was more to this story - that this was more serious than it appeared.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT._

Hermione looked up at me slowly.

"It's not your fault, Lyra," she spoke softly, shaking her head.

_He's going to be so pissed. He's going to tell. I have to run. I have to find a new home. Cover it up - cover it up - cover it up!_

"That's just...I, er, I fell earlier. I started to trip and caught myself on the doorframe. Nasty looking, isn't it?"

I heard her swallow as she reached over to my other arm, pulling back my robe sleeve to reveal similar bruises.

_No, no, no. I didn't realize they looked so bad._

She pulled me onto the bed, turning her body toward me and placing my face into her hands. She stared straight into my eyes, a look of sadness on her face.

"It's not your fault, Lyra," she repeated.

I blinked quickly, looking down away from her.

"Yes, it is. I was trying to get to class in a hurry and pushed passed everyone, but I tripped."

_Pathetic._

"It's not your fault," she said again, softer this time. Hermione saw right through me. She was trying her hardest to break me down and make me talk - she knew something was up. Sometimes, I hated how perceptive she could be.

"I don't know what-"

"It's not your fault," she insisted once more.

My eyes finally flooded as I ducked my head, her hands moving from my face to around my shoulders in an awkward hug.

"Don't do this to me, Hermione," I warned, my words coming out angrily.

A sob worked it's way out of my mouth. She was going to find out everything.

_Because I am weak._

"It's not your fault," she repeated again.

"Don't do this," I begged.

She started to rock me back and forth.

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

And I lost it.

The tears sprung out like a cracked dam and flooded her shirt, my breath escaping in small sobs.

"Yes...Yes, it i-is!" I cried.

She shushed me and pushed my shoulders back, forcing me to lay down as she curled up next to me.

"What is?" she asked, trying to help me get everything off my chest.

"E-everything! If I just would've be-been good and stayed where I was su-supposed to."

Hermoine's brow furrowed as she brushed the hair out of my face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a concerned tone.

The tears kept slipped down my face as I looked up into her eyes.

"I sh-shouldn't be here, Hermione. I n-never should have been. I don't belong here."

She held me for a moment, a funny look on her face, but leapt from the bed and opened her trunk, from which she pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. She glanced at it, then back up to me before laying down on my bed.

"I just want you to look at this, Lyra," she said quietly, sliding the paper across the bed. "I just want to know."

_What is she talking about?_

I lifted it gingerly and my stomach dropped. I came face-to-face with three people I knew very well - too well. A sharp breath filled my lungs as I read the headline.

_**DEATH EATERS ESCAPE AZKABAN**_

_**MALFOY, PARKER, PARKER**_

I glanced back up to Hermione, fear ridden in my eyes. They weren't just letting me live my life in peace - they've been locked up! How did I not know this?

My look was enough to satisfy Hermione's suspicion.

I curled up my legs to my chest and felt like I was thirteen again, just trying to stay alive. I burst out in tears again.

"I- I didn't even know they were Azkaban."

Hermione made an uncomfortable noise and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to read the article?" she asked warily.

She seemed so odd and fidgety now, like she didn't know if she could trust me.

"No!" I answered quickly, "I don't even want their pictures to catch sight of my face! You have _no idea _what's going to happen if they find me!"

She sat back down on the bed, opening up a bit as I curled up even tighter.

"Find you?"

I huffed in frustration and panic.

"They-they _hate _me. I'm a family disgrace! My father tried to murder me! Because I'm a blood-traitor!"

She gasped, here eyes growing wide.

I instantly regretted what I'd said. I had to tell her - it was now or never.

I pulled my blouse and vest up farther than I had earlier for Malfoy - to just under my bra to show her the three-inch slim scar I held there.

She stared in horror at the pale, smooth, puffed patch of my skin, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"He-he told me I didn't deserve to die by magic," I continued, "That I deserved to die a muggle death. That no _real _Parker was a blood-traitor. So, he pushed me into the wall and I'd hit my head - I remember feeling the warm blood running through my hair. I was on the ground, nearly knocked out, and he...he _stabbed_ me with a knife. A plain old muggle butcher knife."

Hermione's face was still in horror, her mouthing hanging wide open.

"But, it was taking too long - I- I wouldn't die. So, he...stabbed me again," I paused, pulling down at the collar of my shirt to show a similar scar under my left collar-bone. Hermione's eyes grew even wider.

"He was aiming for my heart, but I squirmed out of the way. And that just pissed him off. He sort-of...abandoned his no magic rule. He crucio'd me, causing my blood to gush everywhere. And, then, he left me laying there in the kitchen to die."

As I told her this, my gaze had wondered down to my hands, but I now glanced back up at her. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she looked up from the nasty scar to see my swollen face.

Her next question was straight-forward - very Hermione.

"How did you survive?"

I breathed in again, wiping my nose on my sleeve. I couldn't believe myself for letting her crack me open like this, but it felt nice to just have someone _listen._

"I laid there forever. I-I don't know how long it really was. It felt like days, but I know in reality it was probably an hour or two. I don't think I would have lasted much longer than that. I was almost gone when Narcissa found me."

"Narcissa?" Hermione interrupted, "Malfoy's mum?"

I nodded solemnly. Why was I telling her all this?

"Yeah. He doesn't know this. His mum came looking for mine. I can't remember the reason, but it didn't matter much. I remember hearing her call out for Mum, but my parents had left."

"They just _left_ you there?"

A dark laugh passed my lips.

"They were late to meet Rodolphus and Bellatrix for lunch."

She just sat there, astounded at the horrible, abusive world I'd grown up in. Hermione looked at me, eyes wide as saucers.

"Then what happened?" she barely breathed.

The suspense was killing her.

I closed me eyes and turned my head to face the ceiling, a small smile on my face.

"She saved me."

I grew quiet again, but Hermione never spoke, so I continued.

"She healed me the best she could, but I'd lost so much blood. She yelled for a house-elf to go to her house and get Lucius. The Malfoy's lived next door, you see. I was very near-death when she found me. They couldn't apparate me because it would cause too much pressure on my wounds and cause me to bleed out. So, she did her best until Lucius got there. I don't really remember him being there, but I remember feeling like I was flying and looking up to see his face. He must have been carrying me over to their manor. I would assume, anyway. I don't know how they actually got me over there - just that I woke up there later that night. Narcissa fed me and nursed me further. She left to check my house and when she got back, she told me that they still hadn't returned. My cuts were closed, so she apparated me to my room, hugged me, and told me good-bye. And I haven't seen her since."

Hermione sat in silence, not knowing what quite to say. I don't think she wanted to believe what she was hearing. We laid there for awhile - so long, I thought she was almost asleep.

"What made her do it?" Hermione asked abruptly, making me jump from the unexpected question.

"Save me?" I asked, as Hermione nodded.

A smile crossed my lips as I rolled over to face her, propping my head in my hand.

"Narcissa," I began, "whether you may believe it or not, is an extremely compassionate woman."

A small frown crossed Hermione's face.

"A _Death Eater_?"

"Well," I began, "she was raised a Death Eater, but _so was I. _Say I was still with my family - that everything went according to plan. I didn't rebel. I was a Slytherin. A Death Eater in training. Everything. Do you _really _think I'd be that different on the inside?"

Hermione looked at me doubtfully.

"Sure," I continued, "I would _pretend _to hate you, Ron, and Harry. I would call you and other muggle-borns nasty names, but it would only be because I _had _to. Narcissa's only real care in this world is her son. _That's all. _For people like her, life is just one big game of pretend."

Hermione sighed, not quite believing what I'd said, and rolled to face me.

"And Lucius? You can't honestly tell me _he's _compassionate."

I shook my head.

"He's not. He's a greedy man, through and through. He's more inclined to act like a Death Eater, but I don't think he believes blood-traitors, half-bloods, or muggle-borns should die because of it. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. He obviously has some mercy in there some where. Or maybe he envied me? Because I had it in me to rebel, while he was afraid? I don't know. I owe them, though. I owe them my _life._"

Hermione looked thoughtful before asking another question.

"What happened after she left? Why haven't you seen her since?"

Shadows passed onto my face.

"Because," I started simply, "I ran away."

Her brow raised as my plot thickened.

"I packed my things," I continued lightly, "and I ran out into the rain. I called the Knight Bus and then, I just..._left._"

"Where did you go?'

"Hrm," I began, "that's not something I want to say. It's still sort of my...safe haven. Not that I don't trust you, Hermione, it's just I know what horrible things people will do to get information."

She nodded her head solemnly.

"How old were you? When all this happened?"

My face dropped. Just slightly, though. I don't even think she noticed.

"This happened on my thirteenth birthday. They had either forgotten or didn't care."

Hermione hugged me again as my body began to feel better. It felt good to get this off my chest.

We laid there for probably another good hour or two - her listening intently while I spilled everything. I told her about everything from my brother, to seeing Voldemort, to my current predicament with Malfoy.

"So, he tricked you?"

I nodded, picking at my thumbnail - something I did when I was stressed.

"What are you going to do?"

I glanced at her uneasily.

'I don't really have a choice, do I? Go along with it."

"But, what about Harry?"

I sighed, undoing my tie.

"He can't know. He's just going to have to think I really have something going on with Malfoy."

She didn't make a peep, but I knew she understood. I trusted her - she wouldn't say anything.

We remained quiet as we changed into our bed clothes, unlocked the door, and climbed into bed.

"Hermione?" I asked, getting sleepy.

"Yeah?"

This was the question that had burned my thoughts all night.

"Since it was in the paper, has anyone else, ya know, figured it out? About my parents?"

She was thoughtful for a moment.

"No," she began, "I don't think so. No one's said anything and I'm sure if one of the Gryfindor's heard it, someone would've said something by now. Plus, Parker's a common surname."

The air of relief poured out from my lungs.

"Lyra?"

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes drooping.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, barely remembering what we were talking about.

She was quiet for a moment, wondering the same thing.

"For everything you've been through."

I smiled, letting my eyes close and slipping off into the first deep sleep I'd had in awhile.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Sorry! I know it's late, but I've got strep throat! =\ This is a short chapter, showing how Malfoy can be both controlling and sweet at the same time. We have a non-detailed sex dream in this one, but don't be mad! When I write sex scenes that are really happening, they have every last detail. =D I'll write a lemon where a lemon is due! Anywho, hope you enjoy! Please review or message!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Yada-yada.**

_"He who befriends a man whose conduct is viscious, whose vision impure, and who is notoriously crooked, is rapidly ruined." - Chanakya_

Chapter 9: Nap Time

I woke with a start, my head lifting quickly off my arm.

_Holy shit._

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Parker," Professor Snape droned.

My eyesight automatically darted to Malfoy as my classmates snickered. He was eyeing me intently, a thoughtful look on his face. I looked back down in a hurry, blood rushing to my cheeks.

I was dreaming about..._him._

_Oh, shit._

I grabbed my quill and parchment, quickly jotting down notes from the board, but I just couldn't concentrate.

_**I stood, waiting in my room at the Leaky Cauldron for Harry. I was worried - he was late. It was like I was a stone statue, still as I looked for Harry out the window.**_

_**I gasped when two arms wrapped around me.**_

I looked across the classroom at Malfoy once again, him still returning my gaze.

_**"I don't think he's coming," he whispered into my ear.**_

_**I turned to him, taking in his pale hair and icy eyes - my very own filled with tears.**_

_**"But, why?" I asked, distraught.**_

_**He blinked.**_

_**"Because you never told him where you were."**_

_**I began to weep.**_

My brow furrowed, as Malfoy's face turned to concern.

_**"Shh. Shh. Don't cry. I'm here. I know where you are," he said softly, tightening his arms around me.**_

_**I looked up at him slowly. He was right. He already knew everything.**_

_**"It's just easier this way," he continued, putting his finger under my chin. He dipped his head slowly to the side, reaching down to meet my lips.**_

My eyes widened as Malfoy mouthed, "What's wrong?"

_**The kiss deepened - it turned wild. I could feel the electric charge through my body. He ran his hands all over me - sliding them under my shirt and pulling it over my head.**_

_**Within moments, we were without clothes. I was quickly backed into the bed, him on top of me in seconds.**_

_This is _not _happening! Oh, Godric! Ew, ew, ew._

_**He had me within seconds. I ran my hands along his shoulders as pushed in and out. The pressure began to build.**_

_Oh, fuck! Why Malfoy? Of all the people in the world, why _him?

_**Within seconds I was sweating and moaning. It was pure bliss as my breath dragged in and out.**_

_**He moaned into my ear and I screamed it out, right before I released.**_

_**"DRA! **_**CO!"**

And that's when I jerked awake.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes on me from across the room, thinking I'd been seeing things again.

I opened my eyes back up, ashamed of my own dream, and noticed more bruising on my arm. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize there was no other noise in the room.

_When did he grab my arms?_

It looked dark and fresh, making the blotches around my wrists pale in comparison. I pulled my sleeve down, my breath coming out in a hiss.

There, resting wickedly on my arm, lay the Dark Mark.

I pulled my sleeve back up, glancing around to see if my classmates had noticed.

There was no one there.

No Harry.

No Hermione.

No Snape.

_No one._

I glanced to the side quickly, seeing movement out of the corner of my eye. Malfoy sat next to me, his sleeve pulled up to show me the dark mass on his arm.

"We match," he said simply. And then he was gone. Just like _that._

I felt a breath on my neck.

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are," _the voice hissed.

I felt my arm burning - calling me to him. To the life I was supposed to have.

Everything went black for a moment, then I heard it. _Noise. _It was Professor Snape.

I opened my eyes to meet his. Snape's brow was furrowed with confusion as he eyed me down. I felt like he was looking through me - like a window, or something.

Snape wouldn't break his gaze, nor would I. He was in there. He...he was a leglimens. He was in my head, I could feel it, but it wasn't the same presence as before. He felt..._safe. _He'd felt my despair and entered my mind. He'd seen the Dark Mark. Heard the Dark Lord behind me.

I stared into his eyes intently.

_Help me._

I really fucking hoped this worked.

_I need to talk to Malfoy. It's urgent._

Snape blinked.

"Miss Parker," he began, "you look absolutely dreadful."

I gulped.

"I'm not feeling very well, sir."

Snape hummed in agreement, trying to look bored, but I could see something else in there. Curiosity, maybe?

"Mr. Malfoy," he began again, "Will you escort Miss Parker to the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione threw me a worried glance, which I ignored.

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy replied, grabbing his bag and coming over to grab mine. We left in silence, but I was sure to send Snape a mental thank-you.

As soon as we were a good distance away from the door, Draco grabbed my wrist - causing me to wince - and dragged me further into the dungeons. We stopped in the oddest place - right infront of a suit of armor in an otherwise plain hallway.

He glance around quickly before turning toward the only decoration in the corridor.

"Parselmouth," he whispered, as the suit of armor jumped away from the wall and the stone behind shifted, revealing a passage way.

What was this? Some sort of secret passage?

He grabbed my wrist again, pulling me down the corridor.

What the fuck was up with people dragging me around by my wrists? Can't these people see that I'm visibly injured?

There was a fancy rug beneath us which led us down the hall to a dark wooden door. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door, poking his head in first. Content with whatever he did or didn't see, he pushed the door open and dragged me further along.

Inside, I was drown in a wave of green. Everything was green - the couches, the wing-back chairs, the walls. _Everything._

I didn't get a chance to further investigate because of an annoying ferret pulling me down another hall.

_Wait? Are we in Slytherin common room?_

I got that exciting, adventure feeling in my stomach. You know, that feeling you get when you know you're not supposed to be somewhere?

He led me briskly down the hall, which was lined on both sides with identical dark wooden doors. We walked all the way to the end - to the last door on the right. He quickly put his hand on the knob, glancing over his shoulder, and minute clicks began to be heard from the lock. After a few seconds, the knob turned and the door swung open, revealing a beautiful bedroom.

The floors were a highly polished cherry wood, the furniture all painted a sleek black, and the wall coated in Slytherin green. The bed was a queen-size four-poster bed with curtains, designed beautifully in emerald and silver. There was a dresser, a desk, and a comfy looking emerald arm-chair placed around the room. The spare green and grey tie or scarf lie here and there across the floor. This was his home.

"This is your room?"

I already knew the answer, but I hadn't spoken to Malfoy since the ordeal in the owlery last night, so I needed to break the ice.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked defensively.

_What's been up his arse lately?_

"It's just...," I stopped, thinking of the right word. "It's just a lovely room. It's very calming. I wish we got our own rooms."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"You don't get your own rooms?"

I laughed, thinking of our cramped dormitory.

"Nope. We share with classmates in our year. And we just have twin beds."

_"What?"_

I nodded, looking back around his room as Malfoy sat my bag on his bed.

"That's why you should've been _Slytherin_," he added jokingly.

He sat down in his armchair and motioned for me to take a seat on the bed. I plopped down next to my bag, his bed sinking perfectly under my weight.

_Oh, my. This is heaven._

Slytherin's had it frickin' made.

"This is _the _most comfortable bed I have _ever _felt."

He laughed, his mouth pulling up into a smirk.

"From what it sounds like, they've been keeping you Gryffindor's out in a barn."

I smiled, leaning back to lay all the way down on his bed with my legs hanging over the edge.

"Just about."

I closed my eyes for a second as the mattress clung around me, when I felt the bed sink next to me. I bounced up slightly, seeing Malfoy laying on his stomach next to me. My belly began to feel fluttery.

"So," he began, yawning and laying his head on his hands facing me, "What happened in Potions? What did you see this time?"

I closed my eyes again, letting my body sink into the mattress.

How did I begin this? Uhm, well, I had a dream we were fucking and I woke up? And then the Dark Lord violated my mind and he's trying to recruit me?

_I think not._

"Well. I was having a..._nightmare - _which worries me a lot," I mumbled, glancing over at him. His eyes were closed. "And then I woke up. That's when you were asking me what was wrong. I put my head in my hands and then, the next thing I know, I'm in another vision."

He was quiet for awhile, so I kept my eyes closed. I felt exhausted. Maybe just a quick power-nap? I was pretty sure he was already out of it. My breathing started to slow and I began to relax more and more. His bed was just so damn comfortable.

"What," he began to croak, stretching out slowly, "happened in your vision?"

I opened my eyes groggily. Maybe he didn't fall asleep?

"Uh," I mumbled, scrunching up my face. I was trying to think, but my body just wanted to sleep. "I was by myself in the Potions room. Except, you were sitting next to me. And I had a Dark Mark." I closed my eyes again, finally giving in to their demand. "And you showed me yours. And you said som-" I yawned, "something about how we were a match, or something. And you just disappeared while I heard a voice hissing 'Come out, come out, wherever you are.' It was scary."

We laid there, quiet for a few more minutes until I pulled my legs up onto the bed, kicking my shoes off at the bottom. I heard two more thuds as Malfoy did the same, as he scooted up the bed further to get his legs all the way on.

I began to scoot up, but in all this movement I actually started to wake-up out of my grog. I looked around, standing quickly from the bed and turning to see Malfoy who was now covering up with his comforter and burying his head in a pillow.

"Hey," I said, my voice cracking, "C'mon. Let's finish this conversation and figure out a time we can start practicing, so we can get back to class."

He mumbled something into his pillow.

"What?" I asked, my body protesting from waking it up.

"I _said_," he began loudly, grumpy from me interrupting his sleep, "We're _skipping._"

"Glad I got a say in the matter! They'll come looking for me, you know how they are!"

He rolled on his back, eyes still closed.

"In the Slytherin house? If you want to leave, go ahead. But, I warn you - Potions is over. It's the 7th year Slytherin's free period. And next is the 6th year's. So, your sorta stuck for awhile, unless you want to get hexed up one wall and down the other. We can sneak out of here at lunch."

"_Lunch? _It's only our second class of the day!"

He shrugged, throwing me a sleepy smirk.

"You did this on purpose!" I exclaimed, my voice rising slightly.

He pulled back the covers next to him, implying that I should lay down. I crossed my arms over my chest, standing my ground. He rolled his eyes.

"And if I did?"

"Then that makes you a right git!"

In the blink of an eye, he lunged for my arm and pulled me back down into the bed.

"Oi! What was that for?"

He rolled back over quickly, just like he was before.

"Because I can't fucking sleep with you standing over me like that. I'm exhausted because I was up all night last night. You're exhausted because when people get in your mind it sometimes causes fatigue."

_Oh, well. That makes sense._

"So, just lay down and take a damn nap and we'll go to lunch and talk about occlumency _later._ Fuck your friends, they'll live."

_Geez, Louise. Mr. Grumpy-Pants._

I began to say something when he made the comment about my friends, but I thought of my bruised wrists and that desire quickly dissolved. I laid down, refusing to get under the covers with him, and rested my head onto the softest pillow I'd ever felt. The bed started to hug around me again as I became relaxed.

This was so odd. Here I was in the Slytherin house taking a nap with Malfoy. How strange. The more sleepy I got, however, the less odd it seemed. By the time I finally got to sleep, it didn't seem strange at all. Actually, I welcomed it when I felt slight movement and a blanket was pulled above my shivering body right before I completely passed out.

And an arm...wrapped around my waist.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, I've written most of the next part, so I'll hopefully get it up tomorrow. I'm super excited! I got my Slytherin house v-neck sweater in the mail today! I'm just waiting on two more packages (my tie and skirt) and then my school uniform will be COMPLETE! When it's all said and done, I'll set it as my profile picture so you guys can see it! 30 DAYS UNTIL DEATHLY HALLOWS PART ONE! Is anyone else slightly depressed about this almost being over? I've been reading Harry Potter since 2001 (10 years of devoted fandom when the final movie comes out). In fact, that's what I was doing when the Trade Towers were hit. These books have gotten me through a lot of rough times. =\ Anyone else feeling sort of down? Or is this just me? Rate and message, you know the drill.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just going to borrow the characters for awhile, but I promise to put them back after I'm done slightly warping them.**

_"The lust for power, for dominating others, inflames the heart more than any other passion." - Publius Cornelius Tacitus_

Chapter 10: Frienemy

I stretched and yawned, a smile planted on my face.

Something shifted under my neck and I froze, my eyes popping open.

There was an _arm _underneath my neck. I tried to jump out of the bed, but another arm tightened around my waist.

_Oh, shit! Where the fuck am I?_

My eyes darted around the room - green walls, black furniture, a..._Slytherin tie _on the floor?

My eyes grew wide.

I propped myself up as far as I could with the arms weight holding me down. Trying to be careful, I pushed my pillow back slowly. There lay the palest arm my eyes had ever laid sight on - with a black slithering snake intertwined with an evil looking skull planted right on it.

_Oh, fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Malfoy's arms tightened around me as he pulled me in closer to him.

His chest was slowly rising and falling against my back as he mumbled nonsense into my hair.

When he had tightened his arms around me, the arm around my neck just so happened to wrap around and rest right on my boobs. I rolled my eyes at this, wondering how the hell I could get myself into these situations. My face lit up in an evil grin, thinking about how Harry would feel if he ever found out I was skipping class with Malfoy and letting him wrap his arms around me as we took a nap.

Harry. Would. _Die. _

Serves him right, I think. What did he think he was doing by meeting Ginny in the owlery to discuss _me_? Sneaking around, that's what.

Malfoy stretched against me, his body rubbing up against my backside.

_**He pushed into me from behind as a small moan passed my lips.**_

My jaw dropped.

_Another _dream?

I felt my face flush when Malfoy shifted his arms slightly. I _never _had these dirty thoughts about Harry. _Ever. _It was like. Well, it was like...

_I like Malfoy._

My face crumpled with disgust.

_No! No! No! Not after everything I've been through!_

He started to move again as I closed my eyes quickly, afraid to be caught in my major epiphany. I finally revealed the truth to _myself. _I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Hermione. I was right. I couldn't change who I was. If I were Slytherin, I wouldn't hate the Harry, but I'd have to pretend to. The same issue was right here in front of my face. I never _hated _Malfoy. I just had to _pretend _to. I'd been lying to myself all along! When I would watch him out of the corner of my eye in the corridors, I wasn't _spying _like I'd convinced myself. I _liked _Malfoy. I always had.

He stretched again as I tried to keep my face relaxed. It would be too awkward if he knew I was awake before him and didn't throw a fit that he was wrapped around me. He'd never let me live it down.

_But, you always liked when he teased you._

I felt like I was going to be sick. How could I repress this for so long?

A yawn escaped Malfoy's lips loudly. He hummed in appreciation, nestling his face in my hair. My cheeks furiously blushed again, but I managed to keep my face straight. He slowly ran his hand down my side to rest on my hip as he breathed in the scent of my hair. Goosebumps erupted all over me.

"What am I going to do with you, Parker?" he muttered, carefully unwinding himself from around me. He spaced himself away from me before placing his hand on my arm and carefully shaking me.

"Parker. Parker, wake up."

I stretched convincingly, taking a deep breath and opening up my eyes.

"Hrm?" I mumbled.

_Damn, I'm good at this!_

"Wake up. We overslept."

I sat up quickly, no longer pretending.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

Malfoy crawled out of bed and stood. He had somehow lost his robe, dress shirt, and sweater vest - opting now for a black v-neck tee. He bent over and picked up his robe from the floor. Once he spread it out, however, I saw that the inside was lined with a deep red.

_What?_

"Dinner's just started."

"What?"

He bent to pick something else off the floor, rising back up with a Gryffindor tie. He looked down at me as if I were stupid.

"Dinner's just started," he repeated slowly, tossing me the tie.

I threw the covers off of myself, looking down to see how many clothes I actually _did _have on. Only seemed to be missing my robe and tie, thank Godric, but I noticed my blouse had been unbuttoned enough to show a decent amount of cleavage. I looked up at him quickly.

"Malfoy. Did you...did you _undress _me?"

He looked at me quizically, raising one eyebrow.

"If you consider undressing as removing your tie and robe because you looked terribly uncomfortable, then, yes."

My face dropped into an are-you-serious look as I pointed both hands to my unbuttoned shirt. He shrugged, a shit-grin on his face.

"You looked uncomfortable."

I huffed, standing from the bed to grab my shoes as Malfoy laughed.

"_What, _ferret?" I spat nastily. I had to keep up appearances, even though my stomach was flittering this way and that.

I had just laid in bed with Draco Malfoy _all day. _

My body buzzed with electricity.

"I just think this is funny. I've had countless girls crawling out of my bed, but I have to say you're the first Gryffindor to step foot in here. Let alone, putting her clothes back on. Who would've guessed?"

I scoffed.

"It's not like we did anything, Malfoy. Any respectable girl wouldn't be caught dead sneaking out of your room. And by respectable, I mean Gryffindor."

He laughed again, now buttoning up his shirt as I buckled my shoes. I was careful to bend toward him, so he could catch another glimpse of my cleavage.

"You're a Gryffindor," he stated.

I glanced up at him from my bent-over position, catching him staring at my boobs. He quickly went back to buttoning his shirt.

"I'm not supposed to be, now am I?" I spat. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this mess."

I finished my shoes and stood, deciding to button my top. _Very. Slowly. _

There was always a lot of sexual tension between the two of us, whether we admitted it or not. We were each other's forbidden fruit. Now that it was out in the open, though, it just seemed amplified. Like, to the max.

Malfoy began to get flustered as he mis-buttoned his own shirt and had to start over three buttons back.

_What was happening to me? Why is all this repression trying to burst it's way out now?_

Maybe the additional time around him has made me remember how he _was. _Maybe now that my story was starting to unravel before my eyes, this little issue just wanted to jump out, too.

_I like him._

I just knew this was going to end badly.

We finished dressing in silence and, a few minutes later, snuck from the Slytherin common room. We walked the twisted passages in the dungeons slowly, every noise seeming to echo.

"So," Malfoy started, "You never did tell me about that nightmare you had earlier."

_You mean sex dream?_

I visibly cringed.

"I'd rather not say."

"Aw, c'mon, Parker. How do you expect me to help if you won't tell me what you're seeing?"

"Because," I replied, rolling my eyes, "that dream had nothing to do with the vision."

Malfoy clicked his tongue.

"We don't know that."

I huffed.

"Why would he make me dream of me and -"

I quickly stopped myself. That had never happened to me before! It was like I couldn't help but talk.

"You and who, Parker? You're going to have to tell me if you want help."

I kept walking, not answering the question.

"I'll get it out of you eventually," he said, as we walked out from the dungeons.

_When blast-ended skrewts fly._

I still said nothing as we made our way up the stairs.

"Okay," Malfoy continued, "Since you don't want to talk about _that, _we need to figure out where we can work on your occlumency."

I hadn't thought about that.

"I can't act like I'm giving you detention _every _night. People will get suspicious."

I bit my bottom lip out of frustration. It was really important that I had these lessons with him.

An idea struck me.

"How about the Room of Requirement? Remember? Where we held our D.A. meetings last year?"

Ofcourse, he remembered. He had been with the lot that had caught us.

He remained quiet for a moment, a funny look on his face.

"Yeah," he said, still looking sort-of spaced out, "Yeah. That's perfect."

He was acting all weird again. What was up with him lately? He seemed to space out a lot.

"Malfoy?"

He stopped and turned, that bored look on his face again.

"Hrm?"

I took a deep breath.

"What's been wrong with you lately?"

**DRACO**

I turned my back to her as a smile lit up my face.

_It's working._

She's asking about me. She's worried.

This was all working out too easily.

**LYRA**

He turned back toward me, his face void of all emotion.

"I'm just worried about you. Mum is, too."

My face crumpled in confusion.

"Why?"

A questioning look crossed his face.

"Didn't you see yesterday's paper?"

_My parents._

"Oh," I muttered, pushing past him and continuing my way toward the Great Hall. This wasn't something I really wanted to discuss - I didn't need him seeing how truly scared I really was.

"Parker! Wait."

I kept walking, but he grabbed my upper arm and spun me around.

"Mum sent a letter for you. I left it down in my trunk. She's worried - you know her. She wants to make sure you're okay."

A small smile crept on my face.

"I miss your mum," I said honestly, "Sometimes I wish she were my Mum. She was always very sweet towards me, even when no one else was."

That was not only a sting towards my family, but toward Malfoy, as well. There were many times he sent dung-bombs over through my window.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow in Potions."

What a strange day this had turned out to be.

He dropped his gaze, a smile crossing his lips. He looked so..._angelic. _How could such a devious, manipulating git be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen when a smile crossed his face?

My stomach flip-flopped.

"C'mon, Parker," he said with that smile, "Let's go eat."

I smiled as I followed him up the stairs. My mind was buzzing with questions to ask.

"Malfoy, why did you take me to your room when Snape told you to take me to the Hospital Wing?"

He paused for a moment, thinking of how to answer. He drew in a long breath, still walking toward dinner.

"Because I knew Snape just said that. He must've known something was wrong with you, just like I did. Plus, did you really want to go to the Hospital Wing? Madam Pomphrey couldn't have done anything for you."

I thought about his answer as we neared the Great Hall.

"True," I replied, "But, why your room? We could have gone anywhere."

I had my suspicions, but I just wanted to confirm them.

He stopped again, turning to face me.

"I needed you and I to disappear for awhile. I had to reinforce the idea that we're sneaking around with each other."

Suspicions confirmed. He was sending a loud, rash message to Harry.

My mind went to Harry and Ginny in the owlery.

"Good," I replied, catching Malfoy off-guard.

He was astounded that I was agreeing with him.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I _want _him to think we've been sneaking around. That's all he's been doing with Ginny. Which reminds me. How did you get that note, anyway?"

His eyebrows rose.

"I caught her and Granger in the Restricted Section. I had to search their bags, like Filch did us."

The Restricted Section? The only reason they ever snuck in there was when she was trying to figure out something for Harry.

"So, you snuck in out of her bag like you did me the other night?"

He nodded. No denying that one.

"What books were they looking at?"

_What are they up to?_

His face fell slightly.

"Dark magic."

He let that settle on my mind for a moment.

"I'm not sure of the exact book, but I'd know it if I saw it and I'm pretty sure I remember where it's at. Weasley tried to pull a fast one on me and dog-ear the page when she thought I was pre-occupied checking her bag. She only made it easier for us - we can find out exactly what they were looking at. I was wondering myself."

I nodded.

"After dinner, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Him stealing the note from Ginny made me wonder. "Why did you steal _my _note, Malfoy?"

A dangerous look crossed his face as he looked away from me.

"Because you tried to hide it from me."

Those words sunk in deep. Moral of the story? Malfoy's going to get what he wants.

"You're not mad?"

He thought about this for a moment.

"I don't like you poking around in my business, Parker."

He paused, throwing me a serious look.

"I let it slide once, but if I find out you're snooping again, you'll have more than bruises to show for it."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. He tells me he's worried about me, then threatens me? What was he? Was he my friend? Or my enemy? Or maybe both.

Maybe he was my _frienemy. _

"We won't be doing that again, will we?" he continued.

I shook my head, averting my gaze.

"No."

I shuddered as I thought of the horrible sensation of being stabbed.

How did he expect me to sit back and just let him rip my life apart without atleast trying to figure out _why?_

Why did he have such a sudden interest in getting me so far away from Harry?

I couldn't even voice me question without getting _threatened._

"Good girl. Anymore questions? Because you're delaying our dinner."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Then, let's eat," he said, turning away from me and stalking down the hall.

I followed behind him, turning into the Great Hall. Several people grew quiet and turned to look as Malfoy took his seat, me following in just behind him.

Hermione watched me take my seat, said something to Harry, and then slid down the benches toward me.

"Where have you _been? _I've checked the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey said you hadn't been in all day. What happened? Everyone started to wonder after Malfoy never showed up for any of his other classes."

I made sure my plate was piled with loads of food before I answered.

"He was in my mind again, Hermione," I said seriously, taking a bite of shepard's pie.

She gasped sharply.

"What did you see?" she whispered.

I glanced up at Malfoy, whose eyes were narrowly staring at me.

He didn't like that I was talking to Hermione.

I glanced back down at her, lowering my head to keep people from hearing as well.

"I was sitting in potions next to Malfoy. And we...we both had Dark Marks. There was this voice, telling me to 'come out, come out, wherever I was.' And then it was over."

Her brow furrowed.

"You don't think...Lyra, you don't think Malfoy is a _Death Eater _do you? Harry's been going on about how he's sure he is, but I think he's too young."

I quickly looked back up to Malfoy, who was still staring at me.

Butterflys jumped in my stomach.

"No," I said, breathing out slowly, "No, he's definately not a Death Eater."

_Why am I lying for him?_

"It's disturbing, nonetheless. I hate to say this, Lyra, but I agree with Malfoy. You need to let him teach you occlumency. You _have got _to learn to black it out."

I took another bite, chewing fully before answering.

"I know," I replied. "I just hope it's not some sort of trick."

She looked up at me thoughtfully.

"That's up to you, Lyra, but I think it's worth the chance."

I nodded slowly.

"Where did you guys go all day, though?" she asked, moving on to the next subject.

I huffed out, rolling my eyes.

"I sort of got taken hostage. He had me in the Slytherin house before I'd even realized where I was and, then, _conveniantly _we couldn't leave because there were too many Slytherins muddling about. And, we both sort of fell asleep. And just now woke up."

I didn't think leaving out the part about the bed was really lying. Just not telling the whole truth.

"Lyra, you have to be careful. People are starting to think-"

"Think what?" I interupted. "That Malfoy and I are sneaking around behind everyone's backs?"

She had a worried look on her face, afraid she'd said the wrong thing.

"Well, yes. It _does _look suspicious, Lyra. Harry and Ginny catch you two snogging in the owlery last night and _today _you both disappear all day during classes? Harry's been furious."

I took another bite of my food.

"I think that's what Malfoy wanted."

She remained quiet, waiting for me to continue.

"It's like a power-trip to him. He likes Harry seeing that I answer to him and not my own boyfriend. Er, well, _ex-_boyfriend."

She nodded in agreement, but looked back as Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, 'Mione," he said, throwing me a look of distaste, "We've got better places to be."

She threw me an apologetic look and got up from the table, leaving with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

I finished my dinner in silence over the next several minutes, taking my time. I felt someone watching me and glanced up to the front of the hall to meet Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

I liked Dumbledore - I honestly did. But, he was starting to _really_ freak me out.

I turned my head toward Malfoy and saw that he was still watching me like a hawk. He bobbed his head to the side, motioning for me to follow as he got up from Slytherin table and exited the hall.

Now, to do a little snooping.

I followed him out and stayed a ways behind him, turning into the library a good thirty seconds after him.

Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight, so I half-ran back to the Restricted Section, afraid I might come across Filch again and not have a prefect to save my arse.

I turned into an aisle after I caught a glimpse of him, a book opened in his hands and a look of confusion on his face. I watched him for a moment - the way the moonlight hit him, his hair appeared snow white as it fell into his eyes which were intently scanning the page.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me, his face still puzzled, as he handed me the book. The top of the right page had been bent into a dog-ear - them having every intention of returning to read it.

_**Chapter Six: Dividing the Soul**_

_**Horcruxes and the Chance of Immortality**_

_What the _fuck?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Okay, guys. This is probably going to be the last update until Monday or Tuesday. I'm doing the National Film Challenge this weekend and it's seriously going to take every spare second I have to get a short written, filmed, edited, and shipped off by Monday. For those of you who don't know, I'm an Electronic Media major, so I really need this experience. Special thanks to kidadigasha, LivingInAFantasy00, Doppelganger13, and Aalyrial for the constant reviews on almost every chapter I write! I've had over 1,000 views in the past week, so let's keep this going guys! Remember to review and message! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"To fight is a radical instinct; if men have nothing else to fight over, they will fight over words, fancies, or women, or they will fight because they dislike each other's looks, or because they have met walking in opposite directions." - George Santayana_

Chapter 11: Fist, Kiss, and Death

"Why were you talking to Granger?"

He was walking me back to Gryffindor house after our little detective moment in the library. The portraits were winding down, some glancing our way as we passed.

"She's worried about me. She knows you're up to something."

_What the hell is a horcrux?_

My mind had been swimming with confusion ever since I'd read the page in that book, which was now tucked away in Malfoy's bag.

Malfoy scoffed in distaste.

"That _filthy _little mudblood needs to mind her own business."

_What?_

My feet came to an abrupt halt, the heat rising in my face. I didn't care if I liked him or not, he wasn't going to dog my best friend like that! I could put up with a lot, but that was just _too far. _

"How _dare _you!" I spat, my expression livid.

He spun on his heel, his eyes finding mine.

"_What _did you say to me?" he replied through clenched teeth.

Something behind me caught his attention, however, and caused him to quickly drop his face - although, his cheeks were still quite pink.

"Lyra," a voice said behind me. I spun to meet Harry's eyes, as Malfoy growled under his breath. "I need to talk to you," he continued, glancing up at Malfoy. "_In private."_

Malfoy visibly straightened his posture, somewhat puffing out his chest.

"Anything you need to say to her, Potter, you can say in front of me."

_Oh, Godric. Here we go._

Malfoy wrapped his arm around my back, resting his hand on the back of my upper arm, just above my elbow.

Harry threw him a look of disgust.

"I don't really like you following her all around the castle, _Malfoy._"

I quickly looked down to my feet. This was about to get bad - and _quick. _The portraits were now bubbling with excitement, watching our every move.

"_I'm _following her around, am I?" Malfoy laughed. "You're the one who's just appeared out of the shadows, _stalker_. And how do you even know she doesn't _want _to be around me? Parker, why don't you tell him where you've been all day."

I looked at him quickly, my eyes wide. Harry's gaze was burning into the side of my head.

_Sure, _I'd _fantasized _about telling him where I'd been and making him feel like shit, but now that the moment was here, I wasn't feeling so brave.

Some Gryffindor I was.

I shook my head slightly with wide eyes. What was he _doing? _Was he trying to completely alienate me, here? Oh, well...this is _Malfoy _we're talking about.

I bit my tongue as a sharp pain stung the back of my arm.

Was he..._pinching _me?

_OW!_

Oh, my _GODRIC, _that hurts! My eyes actually watered up as I tried to keep my face straight, so Harry would remain oblivious.

I looked back toward Harry, my teeth clenched as Malfoy kept his eyes on my face - almost as a muggle ventriloquist would his doll.

"Go on, Parker," he continued, tightening his pinch, "Tell him where you've been."

He is _SO EVIL._

He totally wasn't playing fair _at all!_

"I-uh," I began, his fingers still grasping my skin. I had to stop from the pain. "I was with Malfoy. In Slytherin house."

Apparently, that was a good enough answer, seeing as he released my arm.

Harry took a step closer to Malfoy, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't like you taking my girlfriend to places where I can't follow," Harry hissed.

Well, I'm glad Malfoy already figured out that Harry and I were still dating, or else our cover would have been blown right there.

"Why?" Malfoy said dauntingly, taking a step closer to Harry, "Saint Potter afraid he may not save the day?"

I stepped back and watched the two of them chest-to-chest as I rubbed the back of my arm.

_Fuck, that hurt!_

"I _always _save the day," Harry snarled in return, his face inching toward Malfoy's.

_This is, like, rule number one of nature, Harry, You NEVER challenge the alpha._

I crossed my arms over my chest, nervous this was going to break out into a fight. One girl couldn't stop two grown boys - let alone, two quidditch players!

Malfoy's face contorted into a nasty expression.

_"Not this time," _he spat, closing the last possible inch between the two and looking down on Harry, who's nose reached about Malfoy's chin.

I never realized how much taller Malfoy was next to Harry. _How _tall _was _he?

Harry said nothing in return, only keeping his gaze locked on Malfoy.

"Are you sure she even wants to be your girlfriend?" Malfoy continued, "She seemed to enjoy being in bed with me _all _day."

I closed my eyes. This...was _bad._

"Lyra has too much respect for herself."

_Oh, Godric. This is going to be horrible._

My eyes were still closed, but I could almost _sense _Malfoy taking a quick glance at me.

"Maybe for now. But, you know what they say-"

I opened my eyes. I didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm _Draco Malfoy. _I've _never_ heard no."

_Oh,_

Harry's fist flew up.

_fuck._

He cracked Malfoy in the jaw, as my own fell open.

Malfoy lunged toward Harry, toppling him over and tackling him to the floor.

My mind, frozen from the sudden action, sprung to work. I flung myself onto Malfoy, trying to grab him off Harry.

"Get. _Off,_" Malfoy spat at me, shoving me angrily and causing me to lose my balance. I toppled to the floor, the air knocked clean out of me.

"Don't you lay a _hand _on her, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, kneeing Malfoy in the chest.

The portraits whispered excitedly - one even yelling out, "Get 'em, Potter!"

I hopped back up after a second of recovery.

"I'll do what I _please, _Potter," he gritted back, pulling his fist back and busting Harry in the nose, causing an explosion of blood to cover his face.

"_MALFOY!" _I screamed, grabbing his arms and trying to withold him.

Suprisingly, he stopped. Harry shoved him off as I released my arms, taking a step back.

This was _ridiculous. _

I hated myself. I hated what I was about to say. I had to get them to stop. And I knew that if Harry thought I wasn't being jerked around by Malfoy - that it was actually a _choice _for me to be around him - that he would probably leave it alone and sulk about it in private.

_Here goes..._

"Leave him alone," I said, swallowing quickly as Malfoy threw me a dirty look. "He's just jealous because I've left him."

A dark smirk crossed Malfoy's face.

_"For you."_

Harry threw me an angry look, keeping his robe sleeve pressed against his nose.

"Lyra," he began, "You don't mean that! He's _making _you say that! I saw the bruises at dinner!"

Malfoy snarled and grabbed Harry by the front of the robes.

"_What_ bruises, Potter?"

"On her _wrists. _Shoving women around is not admirable, Malfoy! I don't care how you grew up! Lyra, why are you standing for this?"

I took a deep breath, ignoring Harry, and held out my hand toward Malfoy.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Malfoy threw Harry another smirk, taking my hand and wrapping an arm around my waist once he was standing.

"I'm a _Malfoy, _Potter. I _always _get what I want."

I felt a flutter in my stomach. Was he seriously telling Harry to his face that he _wanted_ me? Or was he just screwing with him?

Malfoy steered us around, starting his way down the hall.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

"He's a Death Eater, Lyra! He's trying to use you for information!"

I stopped, anger growing in my stomach.

Malfoy turned quickly, taking a running start, and punted Harry in the head. He rolled onto the floor, eyebrow split open from the kick.

"Don't you know better than to make such serious accusations without _proof?"_

For some reason, Harry saying that just _pissed. Me. Off._

"It's a good thing," I started, my voice growing louder, "that you never trusted me enough to tell me anything, _isn't it?_"

Everything was flooding out of me - like word vomit.

"And, for your information, I quite _enjoy _his company! At least he includes me! Just earlier we learned about something interesting - a _horcrux_.Ever heard of those? Does it ring a bell, _Harry? _Or is it _Potter, _now?"

My breathing was staggered as I let out a yell of frustration. Malfoy was looking at me strangely - almost in admiration.

How _dare _Harry think I was incapable of finding out Malfoy was a Death Eater on my own!

I'm _not _stupid!

The heat began to creep up my neck.

"I _hate _you!" I spat.

I felt..amazing.

I felt like I wasn't hiding anymore!

"You don't mean that," he said for the second time.

Malfoy looked at me expectantly, his expression somewhat..._greedy._

"I mean _every _word," I replied through clenched teeth. Malfoy laughed, still not taking his eyes off me as he took his place at my side, throwing his arm back around my waist.

"Sorry, Potter," he taunted, throwing him a famous smirk. "I guess the best man really _does _win."

Harry looked up at me, his sleeves still pressed against his face.

"How did you even become a Gryffindor," he growled slowly, "by being such a _coward."_

I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not proper for Gryffindor?" I started, growing even more angry, "_Why? _Because I'm not _brave_ like you? Because I don't have Hermione's _will_? Or Ron's _spirit?_" I looked down on him, snarling my nose,_ "_Or is it because my parents are _Death Eaters?"_

Both Malfoy and Harry's eyes widened. I turned and left them both, taking off at a fast-pace down the hall and then up a set of stairs. I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Wait! Parker, wait!"

I kept going, increasing to a run. I sprinted down another hallway and up another flight of stairs.

"Parker!" Malfoy's voice rang out. He was getting closer.

"Just leave me _alone!"_

_"Stop!" _he half-yelled, grabbing my arm in the process and swinging me against the stone wall.

My heart jumped a mile as he pressed him self up against me, pinning me to the wall.

"I've waited for so long for you to come to your senses," he whispered, his breaths coming out jaggedly.

In an instant, all my anger was gone. It was like I couldn't remember being mad at Harry. Or Malfoy, for what he'd said about Hermione.

His eyes fell down to my lips as my stomach exploded with butterflies.

"I've missed you, Lyra," he whispered, lowering his nose to meet mine as he looked back up into my eyes.

The air stuck in my throat when I caught a waft of his musky cologne. My body felt like a buzzing bee. I took a shuddering breath.

"I've missed you, too, Draco."

My chest was still heaving up and down.

He traced his nose down the side of my own, stopping right before his lips met mine. My stomach felt wild with excitement as my cheeks flooded with heat. _Fuck _Harry. I was my own person - I could make my own choices!

Our breaths were slowing, but still coming out roughly and in unison. He was looking me right in the eyes, even though he was so close. My nerves were jumping around like mad.

"You know there's no turning back," he whispered, his lips lightly brushing mine as he spoke. "If I kiss you," my eyes closed as my chest buzzed with the excitement of having his lips grazing mine, "it's only going to make everything worse."

I wasn't thinking - I was too caught up in the moment to fully think through what was going on. My stomach was jumping around so much, I thought I'd be sick. I was feeling crazed having his lips so close to mine. He was just teasing me - he knew I wanted to kiss him. After all, he's _never_ heard no.

"Make it worse," I whispered, looking him straight in the eye as my lips barely grazed his.

He didn't think twice.

His nose slid the rest of the way down mine, a small gasp being all that had time to leave my mouth before he covered it up with his own.

I felt like I'd _exploded._

His lips were warm and smooth, parted just slightly. They molded to mine perfectly - our mouths moving together in precise rhythm.

He was kissing me.

_Draco Malfoy, _childhood friend turned enemy, was kissing _me._

It was _my _choice.

And it felt _amazing._

Everything about this was amazingly wrong and horribly right at the same time. I could sense my cheeks heating up as he smiled against me. I felt like I was melting - all my worries beginning to fall away.

'Seperate," a familiar voice droned.

My breath caught in my throat as we seperated quickly, stepping aside to see an expressionless Snape standing before us. Expressionless, that is, until he realized who Malfoy was all over. Then, he did that weird look-back-and-forth-with-my-eyes-but-not-my-head thing that he does. I felt my face flush even worse than before.

"Mr. Malfoy," he continued, "Don't you have other..._matters _that need tending to?"

Malfoy clenched his teeth.

_"Not. Now."_

_Whoa._

That's pretty mouthy toward a professor. Over what? Prefect duties? Isn't he supposed to be doing those _anyway?_

_"Go," _Snape replied with authority.

Malfoy turned, a scowl on his face, and stalked down the corridor.

I looked up at Snape awkwardly. How embarrassing was _this? _We get caught by the creepiest professor Hogwart's has ever seen. Yeah. _Embarrassing._

"I was actually sent to find _you, _Miss Parker. I thought Malfoy might be some help in locating you, due to his recent..._attachment, _but I can see now that's unnecessary. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

"Yes, sir," I said weakly, keeping my eyes to the floor.

"I trust you know your way?"

I nodded.

"The password is 'cherry truffle'. Off with you, then," he said dismissively.

I hesistated, looking back up to him.

"Sir, thank you. For...earlier today."

He glanced at me with his blank expression.

"Parker, I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

He turned to leave, but I saw it there on his face before he got fully turned around. No matter how small it might have been, there was a _smile _there, resting snuggly on the corner of his mouth.

_Weird._

I shook my head and took off in the opposite direction, thinking only of Draco and his warm lips. Before I knew it, I'd reached the large stone statue which guarded Dumbledore's office. I whispered the password and climbed the stairs - giddy from bouncing around on cloud nine.

The door was open and ready for me as I gingerly poked my head through the door. Dumbledore stood, a serious and grave expression on his face.

"Good evening, Professor," I began, but was quickly interrupted.

'Let us skip the pleasantries this evening, Miss Parker. We need not sit here and pretend I know nothing about you while you lie and try to cover your past up."

My mouth hung open.

_What?_

"There is not time for that foolish approach on either of our parts. You're parents have recently escaped from Azkaban prison, is this true?"

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Yes."

"And you have been spending your summers at the Leaky Cauldron since you ran away on your thirteenth birthday, this is correct?"

_Whoa. How did he know this?_

"Yes, Professor. What's this all about, sir?"

He paused, giving me a serious look to the eye.

"The bar tender at Leaky Cauldron?"

_?_

"Tom? Yes, I know him."

He took a deep breath, raising his eyebrows.

"He's just been found dead."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: You guys are going to be mad at me. =[ This one is a super-short filler chapter because I've been so exhausted from the film festival that I knew my writing would be garbage. BUT, to make up for this one being late and short, I've decided that because I have 15 pages left in my notebook, I will write a 30 page (front-and-back) chapter 13. This will be the LONGEST chapter, by far. I don't have classes tomorrow, so I'll sit aside my beloved anime tonight and WRITE. Then, I'll spend all day tomorrow typing it up and have it online by tomorrow evening. Yay for dedication, right? Review and message, yada yada.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"But, I do know people that have stalkers and it's not nice." -Daniel Craig_

Chapter 12: Stalker

Every little sound seemed to echo around me. The walls of the castle almost seemed to be breathing - taking slow, deep breaths as it slept with most of it's occupants. The occasional portrait would snort out a snore or peep open an eye as I passed by, my wand lit.

It was well after-hours, my meeting with Dumbledore taking ages.

He'd suggested I move to a safe house within the Order.

I denied.

He'd never asked for a reason. I'd never given one. How could I when I didn't even know myself? I had no friends here. Draco was obviously no friend of mine. The thought of spending the rest of my days here at Hogwarts with Pansy made me shudder. Hermione, ofcourse, but how would she accept me after she found out Draco had kissed me?

I let my eyes droop to the floor.

Why was he doing this? Why did he tell on me after I'd done everything he'd said?

_He's a Malfoy._

But, why? Why even do it in the first place? Surely, it wasn't him just trying to restore my name within the Death Eater community - or else he would've tried this years ago.

_Why?_

Why is he _doing _this?

He wouldn't go this far just to annoy Harry.

_Harry._

My jaw clenched unwillingly.

I didn't really _hate _Harry. I just strongly disliked him. Draco doing all this might have been a blessing in disguise - I wasn't right for Harry and Harry wasn't right for me. Draco made me see that.

But, _why?_

The sound of someone shuffling their feet followed me.

"Lyra?"

The voice was sweet and worried.

_Hermione._

"Lyra, where have you been?"

I stopped walking, keeping my back to her.

**Draco**

Lyra was nearing the seventh floor when I noticed she was being followed by someone else besides me. Whoever it was, they were obvious enough to allow me time to hide in the shadows.

"Lyra?"

_Granger._

My hands balled into fists.

"Lyra, where have you been?"

I was still unnoticed, standing maybe 30 feet away from them. Lyra had stopped her pace as Granger closed the gap and circled around to face her.

"Lyra! What's happened? You're white as a ghost!"

_Exactly what I want to know._

Lyra still didn't speak, but I thought I'd heard a small sniff. With her back to me, I couldn't tell.

"Lyra, c'mon. Talk to me," Granger said, taking Lyra's hand and leading her away. I followed slowly and steadily, careful not to be detected.

"He...He _told_," she said quietly, turning to face Granger. "Tom's dead."

My eyes widened.

"Tom?"

"From the Leaky Cauldron."

_Damn. This is bad. I didn't tell anyone._

"Oh. Oh! Do you really think Malfoy told? Or was it just a coincidence?"

_What?_

My fists clenched tighter.

Granger..._knows._

_Bad move, Lyra._

"Coincidence? That my parents break out of Azkaban and then he ends up dead? There were screams reported to the Ministry before he was found - they were having _fun, _Hermione."

This _complicates _things. I have nothing to hold over her now.

_Think, Draco. Think!_

"But, do you _really _think Malfoy would do it? Maybe they found out on their own?"

Interesting. Granger's sticking up for me.

"Yes, he's the only one who knew. I can't believe I...I"

_Kissed him._

Go ahead. Finish your sentence.

"You what, Lyra?"

Lyra took a shuddering breath.

"I was just _so _angry at Harry, Hermione. I've never been so mad in my life. I stormed off and..._Malfoy _-"

She'd almost said Draco.

"- followed me. And I just got swept up in the moment. I - I _kissed _him."

Granger gasped.

I was waiting for the "How could you!" or the dramatic storm off, but I was suprised. Granger threw her arms around Lyra.

"I know this is hard, Lyra. I'm not mad, you weren't thinking."

Even Lyra was taken aback.

"You- You're not mad?"

Granger shook her head, arms still around Lyra.

"You just wanted to hurt Harry, so you got back at him in the worst way possible. But, you know better now. You know it was wrong, right?"

Lyra hesitated. That was all the confirmation I needed.

_No, Granger. She doesn't._

**Lyra**

_Do I know better?_

I nodded my head, releasing myself from her grip.

_Would I do it again if I had the chance? Even if he did tell?_

We both started toward Gryffindor house for what was sure to be another long, sleepless night.

_Yes. Yes, I would. Let's be honest for a quick second here. Evil is sexy._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: Alrighty, well, I'm gonna stop telling you guys when I expect a part to be out because it hardly ever happens and I don't want everyone angry with me. If there are any of you actually left, I apologize over how long this has taken. It's been a week from hell. I wouldn't expect too many updates in the next two weeks because I have finals, but then I have a 40 DAY CHRISTMAS BREAK. I should be able to make-up for a lot of lost time during holiday. Anywho, message and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"Early to bed, early to rise. Keeps a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." - Unknown_

Chapter 13: Can't Sleep

I glanced over at my bedside clock again.

6:01

_Ugh._

Tossing the pillow over my face, I threw my arms across it in attempt to suffocate myself. Not one little snooze. All night I'd been up and my mind hasn't once even _thought _about shutting down and letting me sleep.

The slow breaths of my roomates was all that was heard through our dormitory.

_Why do I have this problem?_

I rolled onto my side, propping myself up with one hand and running the other through my hair.

_Tom's dead._

My stomach clenched uncomfortably.

_My parents are coming after me._

I shut my eyes again and stood quickly from my bed. I wasn't going to be getting any sleep with those thoughts, so might as well get up.

I stumbled down to my trunk in the dark - opening it and quietly taking out clean clothes. Turning toward the bathroom, I stubbed my toe off the edge of my trunk and was delayed a few minutes as I rolled on the floor in my quiet pain. After my recovery, I stumbled into the bathroom and softly shut the door behind me. I squinched my eyes in the bright light and somewhat felt my way over toward the showers, turning the tap to the hottest setting.

I was going to need a hot shower if I planned on making it through classes.

An extravagant yawn escaped my mouth, but halted mid-way once I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

_Oh, my._

I had deep, purple circles under my eyes - which were bloodshot. My skin was blotchy and uneven - I looked _awful._

I tore myself away from the mirror and peeled my clothes off, slowly stepping into the steaming water.

My shower was quick and getting changed was even faster due to the temperature drop. I quickly dried my hair and abandoned my make-up, deciding I was just _too _tired for the effort. I quietly stepped out into our bedroom again and glanced at the clock.

6:33

_Ugh. Curfew doesn't lift for nearly another half-hour!_

What would I do for another half-hour? I stood for a moment, unsure of what to do, and finally made my decision.

_Fuck it._

Being out too early was mare excusable than being out too late. Breakfast started at seven, anyway. Although, no one ever started arriving until eightish, but _still. _I was only walking to breakfast. No harm done, right?

I grabbed my robes and exited Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady mumbling sleepily.

I hadn't stepped five feet away from the door when I saw someone else pacing ahead of me.

My feet barely made a sound as I carefully stepped forward, catching a glimpse of the person in the limited light.

Pale hair.

_Draco._

My feet stopped.

_What the fuck is he doing on the seventh floor at 6:30 in the morning?_

So caught up in curiosity, I'd forgotten that he was the reason I was in this entire mess. I stepped toward him and quickly came to my senses - silently scolding myself for not thinking before I act. I slouched down the hall and decided my best action would be to ignore him. That should get my point across just fine and he was in my way, anyway. I couldn't get to the Great Hall without passing him at some point.

Making my footsteps purposely loud, I swiftly gained and passed him - even when it became blatantly obvious to him that I knew he was there.

'Lyra?"

A grimace crossed my face as my feet continued their steady pace, nearing the staircases.

"Lyra!"

Left foot on the stairs - I was doing well. I could hear his rushed footsteps behind me.

_"Lyra."_

A hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around as a gasp escaped my lips. He looked..._awful. _Like, worse than _me._ His eyes were dark and sunken - bloodshot, as well. His skin seemed puffy, but drawn in at the same time. A smile came across his face and, as angelic as that may be, even that couldn't brighten his appearance.

"Where are you going?" he asked innocently.

Was he _really _trying to play stupid with me? Or did he think I hadn't found out yet?

Either way, it pissed me off.

_"Breakfast."_

The smile dropped from his face. He'd realized something was wrong and his expression was replaced with concern.

"What's wrong?"

_Are you serious? _

I was too tired to play his little games, so I ignored this and shot at him bluntly with my own question.

"Why are you in the seventh floor when you should be in the dungeons sleeping?" I spat suspiciously.

What did I have to lose, right? He had nothing on me, anymore. I was a free woman, I could ask what I wanted.

His brow furrowed - I think I'd thrown him off by being so straight-forward.

"I...was in the Room of Requirement. Making sure it had what we needed for practice. And I hid the books."

My eyes narrowed.

_That makes sense...I guess._

"I don't need occlumency lessons anymore, thanks. 'Least not from the likes of you."

That was a complete and total lie. I _needed _him badly. Sure, he'd gotten me into this heaping mess and I hated myself for it, but - I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was honestly a terrible person. He'd made me betray my friends. He'd tricked me into skipping a whole day's classes. He'd ratted me out, which led to Tom's death. That bothered me the most out of anything - not because Tom was dead, but because I didn't care. I was a coward. Sure, I felt sorry that Tom had died because of me, but inside I was actually happy that his death was a warning shot. I was a monster for being thankful that Tom was dead, just so I knew for sure my parents really were after me. I really _should_ have been Slytherin. But, _Draco_ had caused all this and I felt sick over actually _liking _it. No one had ever paid so much attention to me in my entire life. I was pathetic.

"Lyra, what's wrong? What's happened?"

My teeth gritted together. Why was he making this so hard without realizing what he was doing?

"It's _Parker,_" I said, turning and stomping down the stairs. Couldn't he just let me be? Every second he talked to me, he was just dragging me deeper into the hole.

"Wha- Whoa! _Lyra! _What is going _on?_" he asked, chasing after me.

"You're just a foul little wanker, that's what!"

My cheeks were flushed knowing he was coming after me.

Harry would have just let me walk.

"What's happened? I thought -"

He was still stepping after me, even though I'd made it to the fifth floor by now. I spun to face him again and he nearly toppled over me.

"You thought _what_? What are you after? I don't understand your little games and I don't want to be dragged into them! Tom's dead and you've got nothing to show for it except making Harry and everyone hate me. It makes no sense!"

His mouth hung open.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. Tom's _dead? _Since when?"

There was genuine suprise in his eyes.

_What the fuck?_

"Since _when, _Lyra? _When _did this happen?" he continued. "Fuck. This is _bad._"

He ran his hands through his hair.

_He really didn't do it._

"_Lyra, _when did this happen?"

He grabbed me by the elbow and started hurriedly dragging me down the stairs.

"You really didn't tell, did you?" I asked quietly.

He continued to pull me.

"Why would I tell? I haven't gotten what I wanted out of you yet. That would be pointless. Now, tell me - when did this happen?"

He was being quite insistant about the time - I hoped he didn't know they were going to try something else to get me.

"Last night. After - well, _you know. _Snape told me Dumbledore needed me. And Dumbledore told me then."

"Fuck."

"You don't think they'll trying anything, do you? Here at Hogwarts, anyway."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know."

_Fucking great._

I shook my head, suprised that I'd just now realized he was literally _forcing _me down the stairs.

"You don't have to drag me along. I have no need to follow your orders now."

He still kept dragging me down.

"No, you're right - which is a pity. But, if you want to live to get outside these walls, I think it'd be best if you just stuck with me. You really don't have a choice. You _need _those occlumency lessons and you don't want me to refuse you or you're as good as dead."

_They're that important?_

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

He kept walking.

"Breakfast."

I _hmphed _at how vague he was being, but let him tug me down until we'd reached the Great Hall. He pulled open the huge doors and shuffled me inside, leading us over toward Slytherin table. I took a seat across from him. It felt..._strange _sitting over there. Like, how it feels when you change your bedroom around and it takes a few days to get used to it. That sort of feeling.

"I don't like it over here. It feels weird."

A Malfoy patented smirk slid across his face.

"Well, then. This is what it feels like to sit at a _superior _table."

I scoffed. It'd taken him a few days, but he'd gotten back at me almost word-for-word for what I'd said to him about Gryffindor table.

"You're such a prat."

His smirk grew larger.

"Okay," I started again, "Let's figure this out. How did they know where I'd been staying?"

Even though breakfast wasn't due to start for another few minutes, the food had already appeared in front of us. Draco loaded his plate with crepes and bacon, reaching to do the same with mine. He then filled us both a cup of hot tea. Something about that struck me as funny, but I wasn't sure exactly why. I wasn't used to people putting the food on my plate, especially without asking me what I'd wanted. It was...odd. But, sweet.

"I can tell you're tired, Lyra. I've found this is the best combination for the morning after an all-nighter. The sugar from the crepes, the iron from the bacon, and the caffeine from the tea will help you stay up."

I took a sip of my tea and closed my eyes as the warm liquid soothed my mind.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Okay," he started, "We've got to figure all this out. How often have you been thinking of the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Uhm. I'dunno. I'm not sure."

He sighed irritably, taking a bite of his crepe.

"Did you feel any strong emotions when you thought of the Leaky Cauldron? Joy? Fear? Hate?"

I shook my head slowly.

"No. Never a _strong _emotion. Not until last night, anyway. But, that doesn't help any."

We were both quiet as he thought.

"You understand why I'm asking this? A leglimens can keep an eyes on someone, but it wouldn't be sensible to watch their every move all-day-every-day. A skilled leglimens can keep someone in the back of their mind, so they can continue throughout their day. If they feel a strong emotion, they can leave what they're doing and fully enter the other's mind. It's quite productive, actually."

I was still thinking, so he continued.

"Remember the second vision you had? You said it happened after a nightmare. Dreaming can be even more dangerous than everyday thoughts because you can't put a guard up."

My eyes widened.

_Bingo._

Oh, shit. _Oh, _shit.

"So, there _was _something about that dream. I _knew _there was a reason you wouldn't tell me."

"And I still don't plan on it."

"Lyra, you sort of have to. We need to make sure that was _exactly _what set it off."

"Nope," I interrupted, "No way, no how. It set it off. Trust me."

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, which made me laugh no matter how much I tried not to.

"Just _tell _me!" he begged, laughing.

_"Nope."_

He narrowed his eyes in a joking manner.

"I'll get it out of you one of these days."

I took a bite of bacon, chewing it slowly as I thought about everything. Why did he calm me down so much? I spent an entire night freaking out and not able to sleep from stress and now here I am _laughing _with Draco! And feeling giddy because he's teasing me!

I _so _have issues.

It's like he could just carry all my troubles away.

We chewed in silence for awhile longer, our smiles dying down as we once again came to terms with what had happened.

"So," he began after swallowing, "Yesterday you have a _dream _about the Leaky Cauldron and last night Tom ends up dead."

Even though we both already knew the obvious, I somehow felt better after he'd just laid it out on the table like that. I solemnly nodded to acknowledge this and his eyebrows rose with thought.

"The only thing we can really do is continue with our plans for occlumency lessons. Dumbledore already knows, so there's not much more you can do. You need to block him out - I can help you do that."

I didn't answer, but instead slowly finished my food. This entire thing struck me as fishy. Why was he so intent to help me out? Wasn't he supposed to be a Death Eater? Why was he going to show me how to block _his _Lord's mind? Even after I'd finished, I tapped my fork against the plate in thought.

"Lyra?"

I glanced up at him, but remained quiet.

"You alright?"

I stuck the fork in my mouth, absent-mindedly chewing on the metal prongs.

"I just think it's odd," I started, "that you try to use me - _me, _as in someone you've hated for years - and the plan falls through, so then you turn around and try to help me."

His eyes had fallen to his hands, but he looked up quickly around the Great Hall and abruptly stood.

"Other people are starting to arrive. Let's go."

Draco took off quickly for the doors, so I abandoned my tea and jolted after him. He was right - there were several students beginning to arrive in the Great Hall. Luckily, there were no Gryffindors or Slytherins of importance and no one else had seemed to notice anything funny.

We passed the door quickly and I followed him awhile longer until he'd lead us to an empty corridor. He stopped and we stood awkwardly for a moment.

"You never replied," I mumbled quietly.

He stood and looked at me for a moment, never answering.

"Why are you helping me?"

Still nothing. He looked even more tired now than he had earlier on and I was beginning to regret not wearing makeup.

"We hate each other," I tried again. "You hate me because I betrayed my family, my existance-"

_"Me."_

I glanced up at him quickly, a questioning look in my eyes.

"You betrayed _me, _Lyra. We were supposed to be _friends._"

Unsure of how to answer that, I high-tailed it in the opposite direction.

"So, if you hate me so much, why are you so intent on helping me?"

Silence again.

By now, I was just getting frustrated as he stared at me blank faced.

"Draco?"

He finally closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a loud, irritated sigh.

"Because _this_," he began, holding his robe over his Dark Mark to emphasize, "isn't the life you want. And because of that, your life is at stake."

"You didn't seem to care about the safety of my life yesterday. Or they day before. Or since this entire mess started."

His jaw line jutted out as he clenced his teeth.

"Do you _really _think I would have told, Lyra? Did you _really _think I'd have you _killed?_"

My eyes widened.

So, I was never in danger at _all? _He was _bluffing _me this _entire _time!

"That's such a fucked up thing to do! You're such a _prat. _How can you seriously fuck a person's whole life up by tricking them into thinking they'd be killed?"

The heat was rising to my cheeks as I stared daggers into him.

How _could _he? That was _low_, even for him.

Tears began to burn at my eyes as the humiliation set in. He looked up at me quickly, a disappointed look on his face.

"Please don't cry."

Little tracks of warm water slowly tracked down my cheeks.

_"Please."_

I sniffed quickly, my chest starting to quiver.

"Ly-_ra."_

"_What? _I feel stupid! You've tricked me, which is going to make any girl cry. And now that I'm crying infront of you, I'm humiliated. I'm _embarrassed, _Draco."

My hands quickly covered my face, my shoulders bobbing up and down as I let out small sobs. I should be screaming at him, but instead I cry like a blubbering baby. Although my eyes were covered up, I felt his arms run up mine, wrapping around my shoulders and holding me to his chest. This only made it worse - he felt bad for how embarrassed I was.

"_Please _don't cry, Lyra."

I continued to sob unevenly into his shirt as he rubbed his hand over my back.

"C'mon. Let's just forget that all happened. We won't say another word about it. We've got something else to focus on now, right?"

"I'd rather die than take lessons from a cockroach," I spat pitifully. I felt his chest raise in quick spurts as he laughed.

"Says the girl weeping into the cockroach's chest."

My face scrunched up sourly under my hair.

"Prat."

"And the prat is all you've got right now, so toughen up."

My tears were slowing by now.

"I could teach myself," I mumbled.

He dropped his arms from around my shoulders, looking down on me with one eyebrow raised.

"Won't work. You need a partner."

I groaned, scrunching up my nose.

"Fine. Harry, then."

Draco rolled his eyes, turned and started walking away.

"Suit yourself, then."

A sigh passed my lips as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It'll save you a headache that way. You won't have to deal with me now. I won't be your problem anymore."

He stopped, spinning around slowly and walking back.

My gaze dropped to the floor - mad at myself for actually _wanting _him to teach me. I just said those things to see how he'd react. I watched his feet step directly infront of me and felt his fingers under my chin. He gently lifted my face to met his gaze.

"I _want _to be the one to teach you. You're not a headache or a problem, Lyra."

My stomach was doing flip-flops.

"And I don't want you around that git. I _hate _Potter."

He was still staring right into me - almost through me, it seemed.

"Why do you even care, Draco? I don't understand."

He blinked, his eyesight changing toward my lips. He leaned in slowly, tilting my head up, and planted his lips on mine. It was short and sweet, ending too soon.

"Because that wasn't part of the plan," he said simply, turning and walking away.

A sigh left my throat as blood rushed to my face. What had I gotten myself in to?

**Draco**

And just like that, I had her exactly where she was before.

Right under my thumb.

**Lyra**

My first few classes passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Too coward to face Hermione, I sat with Pansy during classes I didn't have with Draco and finally caved in to Pansy's begging that I sit with her at lunch.

We walked from classes quickly, being the first to arrive at Slytherin table.

"So, Lyra, what color is your dress?"

My expression grew confused.

"Dress? For what?"

I thought Pansy's eyes were going to pop out of her head as I felt someone slide onto the bench next to me.

"_Uh, _the _ball! _What else?"

_Oh. That._

"Oh, well, I haven't been to a dance since the Yule Ball."

Pansy over-dramatically gasped.

"Oh! Lyra, you _have _to go! Doesn't she, Draco? Show Potter and his ratty little friends who's having fun _now!"_

I looked down at my plate, wishing the food would just hurry up and appear.

"If she doesn't want to go, don't force her, Pansy," said Draco with authority from my left. "I haven't been since the Yule Ball, either, and I'm just fine."

Pansy threw Draco a pouty grimace.

"Well, _you _don't have a point to prove! Go with me, Lyra! We'll have fun! Don't worry about finding a date - I never do! It always leaves your options open -," she leaned in closer, finishing in a whisper, "_for the end of the night."_

Draco stiffened next to me.

_This can be fun._

Needless to say, I was in a much better mood now than I was earlier.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sounds...like what I need. We'll be two girls on the _prowl._"

Pansy purred like a kitten and we both broke out in a fit of giggles. She did _sort of _make me feel better. It ws odd to have a girlfriend actually worried about boys and not schoolwork.

Draco remained quiet for the rest of lunch while Pansy giggled over this and that. We made plans to sneak off to Hogsmeade after I'd explained to her that I'd never been given permission to go. She seemed worried about being caught, so I couldn't wait to show her the secret passage to Honeyduke's celler.

Pansy also formally introduced me to Crabbe (who grunted something), Goyle (who stared at me in awe), Blaise Zabini (who played Mr. Flirt, bending to kiss my hand), and Millicent Bulstrode (who just stared at me blankly).

Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini had joined us half-way through, all of them contributing to our conversation.

Draco sat in brooding silence.

_Is he really that mad over me going to the dance?_

I chanced a look at Harry, who was stabbing at his food in a rather disturbing manner. Ron was muttering something to him as Ginny and Hermione both kept stealing glances my way.

"So," Zabini said, pulling my thoughts back to the crowd around me, "Who are you going to the ball with, Parker?"

"She's going alone," Pansy answered for me, "so she can keep her options open. I told her it was the only way to really do it."

Zabini hummed in agreement, eyeing me down. And the down stopped on my chest.

"I'm going alone, but I'm not really that type of girl. I've never even done any of that stuff."

Everyone stopped talking, all the boys looking at me slowly. Especially Draco. His and Zabini's eyebrows were sky high with the possibilities. I figure it's better to tell the truth than get caught up in a lie about something I know nothing about.

"When she says 'keeping her options open', for me that's really about what pajamas I put on that night. That's how exciting my life is," I continued with a shrug.

So, what? I'm a virgin. Get over it.

"Pajamas, huh? None, hopefully," Zabini replied suggestively.

I threw him a look.

"No? Shame. I've never been with a Gryffindor."

We all laughed as I rolled my eyes. I noticed Draco's laugh was more of a forced bark.

Did I really just ignite _another _rivalry?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: I have my last final tomorrow and then I'm ALL YOURS until January 3rd. I hope everyone had a good time seeing Harry Potter this weekend! I'm such a nerd - I've already watched it three times! If you haven't, pay special attention to the lovely Scabior (The bohemian-ish Russell Brand dress-alike Snatcher) because I've decided to include him and all his sexiness in the sequel. Yep. Already planning a sequel, which means I'll probably end this story around 40 parts instead of 50. Hang tight, I'm hoping to get a lot accomplished in the next month with this story! Things are about to get turned up a notch! Write and review, you know the drill!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"There are two powers in this world; one is the sword and the other is the pen. There is great competition and rivalry between the two. There is a third power stronger than both, that of a woman." - Muhammed Ali Jinnah_

Chapter 14: Purple It Is

Over a week had passed since my first lunch at the Slytherin table - it now becoming a regular thing for all three meals. The already heated rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was boiling. Gryffindors spat in hushed whispers as I passed - the occasional "Traitor!" being yelled across the Great Hall.

The Slytherins loved it.

The girls basked in the controversy and attention as they walked with me to and from classes. The boys had just a little too much fun throwing rude gestures to the Gryffindors if I was around, or - their favorite - treating me in a very perverted manner while the Gryffindor boys were watching. This was particular to Blaise, who did it no matter his audience - as long as Draco was around.

Speaking of Draco, he'd just been so _odd _lately. He really hadn't spoken to me since last week - only talking with me during our Occlumency lessons.

Which were going horrible.

I was complete rubbish at it.

Draco, for the most part, was patient with me, but occasionally he would get frustrated and abruptly end my lessons

And that was about the only time he would talk to me.

It had grown really awkward between us - the kissing neither happening again or being discussed. I'd been laying awake late at night wondering if he'd regreted anything. I _was _a blood traitor, after all.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I worked on my Transfiguration essay. A foot ran up my leg from under the table, as I slowly raised my eyes to meet Blaise's.

"Do you mind?" I asked rudely, the playful smile on my face giving me away. I couldn't help but flirt with the boy - it was damn near impossible not to. He was just so irresistable! Plus, with Harry and Draco both ignoring me, it was a decent way to pass the time.

My only class I didn't have with Draco or Pansy, I had with Blaise - who insisted on sitting with me, not only then, but in every study session I tried to have.

Key word being _tried._

But, I had to admit - he was growing on me.

Blaise had mocha skin, unblemished in the most vain way possible. His dark, course hair sat above his head a couple of inches in little tufts. Sometimes, I had the strongest urge to just reach out and touch it. He had very sharp features, but they weren't unfriendly in any way. Somewhere, pushed back in my mind, there was a part of me that wanted to get to know him in a _very _friendly way. His eyes, however, gave him a dangerous edge. Blaise had these light celery-green eyes, which set in deep contrast with his dark skin. But, it wasn't the color - it was just how he looked at you. He just had this dark complex behind those eyes that was not unlike Draco's - it was bait for something much more twisted and complicated.

We all know women can't resist men with dark pasts and the great potential of a risky future. It's just in our genes from birth, I think.

Blaise returned my gaze, a small smile playing on his full lips.

"Why are you always so worried about homework? It's no where near mid-term exams yet."

Our eyes were still locked and my breath caught as he slid his foot higher, fuller stretching out his leg until it rested on my chair - between my thighs.

I drew a slow, steady breath, ignoring his intrusion and glanced back down at my essay.

"Because I have nothing better to do."

Trying to concentrate on simply breathing in and out was proving difficult as I realized he'd slipped his shoes off under the table.

"I can think of a few things..."

My eyesight shot back up to meet his.

_"Come again?"_

Did he seriously just say that?

Blaise's smile deepened, his pearly white teeth showing just a tad.

"You've gone already?"

_Oh, gross!_

I scoffed as I wrote down in my mental notebook to say "Pardon" instead of "Come again" around Blaise.

"You're vile," I sneered, beginning to grab my things. Blaise quickly plucked up my essay, holding it high above his head. Without thinking, I reached across the table for it like some little kid trying to grab candy back from a bully.

Big mistake.

When I leaned forward, I caused his foot to slide up my skirt and rest firmly against...well, _down there._

I was frozen for a moment in a mixture of shock and embarassment. How did I seriously fall for that?

"Sticks and stones, Lyra," he replied, coy smile plastered on his face.

I _hmphed, _scotting my chair back quickly and standing to snatch my essay.

"Why must you always insist on being a pervert?"

His eyebrows rose.

"Why must you always insist on chasing around gits like Malfoy and Potter?"

My mouth hung open in shock.

"I most _certainly _do _not _chase around _any _boy."

I shoved the rest of my things in my bag, Blaise doing the same.

"He's just using you, you know."

_Seriously?_

Why is that any of his business, any way?

Grabbing my bag, I turned and began to leave the library with Blaise in tow.

"I'm serious. As soon as you've given him what he needs, you'll be kicked to the curb."

Maybe before Tom died, but not anymore. Draco had nothing to hold me by.

"You're ignoring me, which, in woman talk, means you either don't believe me or don't _want _to believe me."

I rolled my eyes, keeping my pace.

"No. I just know better," I finally answered.

Blaise laughed, easily keeping in step with me.

"You think you're really off the hook? You think Malfoy really gives a _damn _about you? Where is he, then? Why is he avoiding you?"

A small frown tugged the corner of my mouth, but I continued to walk.

"And why do you feel the need to point this out, Blaise?" I asked. "Why do you even care that he's apparently fucking me over?"

He shrugged.

"I don't", he replied plainly, shocking me with his honesty. "I think all this drama he's dragging you into just isn't working ot in my favor."

A dry laugh spilled from my mouth.

"And how could all this even _concern _you?"

Leave it to a Slytherin to make everything about them.

"Because, whatever he's doing, he wants you to think that he has feelings for you. Trust me, I've seen him do it dozens of times. He's _lying _to use you. No, he's not just using you for bed like the others. I can tell he's got a much more serious use for you. But, that doesn't mean he's not going to try to. If he sets his mind to it - he'll have you."

My stomach jumped unevenly.

"I'm perfectly capable of saying no."

I'd stopped walking, Blaise turning to face me as a laugh slipped his lips.

"Are you?" he asked in a knowing tone, his voice slightly dipping in a husky manner.

Was I sure about that?

_No._

"Yes."

He hummed out a noise, making it clear he didn't believe me.

"Even so," he continued darkly, "you think saying no is actually going to stop him?"

Was he implying what I _thought _he was implying?

"I still don't see how this involves you, Blaise."

He fixed on me with those eyes.

"Because him faking all these feelings is ruining my chances of fucking you."

Oh, _wow._

I think my eyes were about to pop from my head.

Some girls loved when boys said things like that. Some despised it. For me, it wasn't so much what he had said, but how _truthful _it was.

In a strange way, I could appreciate that he's said that - no matter how vulgar the words. The truth was quite refreshing after living in the dark so long with Harry and after my past few weeks being tangled in Draco's web.

Deep down, I trusted Blaise much more than Harry or Draco.

This, however, didn't help me in finding a reply to his very awkward statement. What was I supposed to say back to that?

When in doubt...

"I have to go," I said, my voice sounding too high-pitched. My feet stumbled around him, headed for my common room once again. I knew he'd turned to follow me, but I didn't really have time for all this. I needed to get ready.

"Oh, and Pansy wanted me to tell you she has to cancel for today. She got stuck with holding detentions because Malfoy canceled."

Fricken' brilliant.

I drew a deep breath.

"That's alright. If you see her, tell her I went on my own."

Slightly put down, I trudged my way up to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for Hogsmeade. I got the usual stares as I entered the common room, but I'd already grown used to ignoring them as I continued on my way. Once I entered my room, grateful that it was empty, I quickly changed into something more warm for the brisk late-October weather. Deciding on a long-sleeve shirt instead of a sweat shirt, I threw it over my head and sped out the door and through the common room. As I opened the portrait door, I was surprised to see that Blaise was standing non-chalantly against the stair well.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending the crook of his arm toward me.

Slowly, I reached out to link arms with him and he began to lead us down the stairs.

"O-_kay?" _I asked, confused as to why he was there.

"You seemed bummed. Plus, you need _someone's _opinion on a dress. Pansy would never forgive me if I'd let you go alone."

My lips tugged upward into a small smile. Blaise was...well, he was sweet. He could feel that I was lonely and didn't want to go alone.

"And this way," he continued, "Pansy can't get into trouble for being a prefect and sneaking someone out of the castle."

"Hrm. I hadn't even thought of that."

He continued to lead me down the stairs.

"Yeah. And since you can make your own choces and all..."

My eyes scrunched in confusion.

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked.

I'd noticed how he was careful not to jab my ribs with his elbow as he walked.

"Don't you think it's funny that Malfoy cancels his detention session on the exact day Pansy was supposed to go with you to Hogsmeade? He doesn't want you at that dance."

Interesting theory.

We reached the bottom of the stairs in silence as he turned to face me.

"Alright, I don't know the passage you're talking about, so lead the way."

My head bobbed up and down as I nodded, leading in silence. A quarter-hour later we had successfully snuck up past Honeyduke's cellar and were entering the quaint little dress shop.

**Draco**

_Fuck._

I crumpled the note that had been taped to my bedroom door, throwing it to the floor as I grabbed my coat.

_Can't stand guard outside the R.O.R. today._

_Had to take Lyra to find a dress._

_Zabini_

**Lyra**

I was beginning to get frustrated with the already-picked-through selection. Blaise was slowly browsing the racks one dress at a time.

"How about this one?" he said for the hundredth time. I looked over to entertain him, but found my lips purse as one of my eyebrows rose.

He'd somehow found his way over into the lingerie section.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention," he smiled, hanging the skimpy piece back on the rack. "But, seriously, go back to the dressing rooms and let me bring the dresses back to you. I know what looks best on _and _coming off a woman."

I scoffed, letting him lead me back to the small stall-like room.

"Are we looking for any certain color?" he asked, closing the door behind me.

"Uhm. I'dunno. I was thinking maybe purple or orange would go well with my skin," I half-yelled over the door, as I began stripping my clothes off. He was quiet for a moment.

"Which do you think Malfoy would like better on you?"

What the fuck sort of question was _that?_

I thought hard for a moment.

"Orange? I look more tan in it, so I think he'd like orange."

"Alright, purple it is, then."

I rolled my eyes at his logic as he walked toward the racks.

A few minutes later he returned. This is how the next hour was spent until he finally tossed a beautiful plum dress over the door. I fell in love with it before I even tried it on!

Silently, I slipped it on and gazed at my reflection approvingly.

"Blaise," I said, opening the door for the first time since I'd entered, "zip me up."

As he did, his fingers brushed my back, causing chill bumps to rise all over my body.

The dress was held up by silk straps which tied behind my neck and it hugged me perfectly down to my knees where it blossomed out into a mermaid skirt.

It was...

"Gorgeous," Blaise whispered in admiration.

I smiled at my reflection.

"Wonder if they have it in orange," I teased.

"I hope not," Blaise replied, still gazing at me with a goofy smile on his face, "because I'm pretty sure Malfoy's changed his mind about going to the ball."

I glanced up at him with a confused look, but turned when the tiny bell rang to signal someone's arrival into the shop.

It was Draco.

And his expression was _sour. _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: Alrighty, I've made it through my complicated family's 5 Thanksgiving dinners, so now I actually have time to concentrate! If you guys are interested in Scabior, I just started a new fic. Head over and tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"But, surely, for everything you have to love, you have to pay some price." - Agatha Christie_

Chapter 15: Orange

The three of us walked out of the dress shop, bags in hand.

Draco had barely spoken a word to either of us, his cheeks still tinged pink from his mood. He'd made an irritated sound when Blaise handed me his jacket because I was stupid enough to think a long-sleeve shirt would give me decent enough warmth.

Who cared? He didn't offer _his _jacket, so screw him. Draco could _stay _mad, for all I cared. I was seriously getting fed up with all his recent moodiness.

We walked silently along the streets of Hogsmeade, headed toward the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. My stomach growled loudly as I fondly thought of the warm lunch laid out in the Great Hall and scolded myself for not bringing enough to buy both a dress and a meal.

"You sound ready for food," Blaise teased.

I shrugged as my stomach let out a another growl.

"I only brought enough for the butterbeer," I said, watching as Draco and Blaise both opened their mouths at the same time.

"I'll cover," Blaise said, beating Draco to the chase.

I looked up at Draco, his hair pressed down into his face from his hat. So, this is what it took for his attention? Coming to Hogsmeade with another boy?

My eyesight wandered over to Blaise.

"Thanks," I muttered, finally deciding my feet were the best thing to look at. The silence grew awkward again.

"So," Blaise started, motioning to Draco's bag, "What made you change your mind?"

The tone in which he said it implied there was something that had been said between the two that I wasn't meant to know. I looked back and forth from the two boys.

"Oh, I don't know," Draco replied dryly, "It just hit me all the sudden that I wanted to go - like it was just _right there on my bedroom door _or something. I couldn't really avoid it."

Blaise snorted loudly.

"Alright, then," he said, as I let out a gasp.

Right there - right behind Draco's ear in the window display - was the most _beautiful _dress I'd ever seen! It was so much more elegant than the purple one I'd just bought!

"What?" Draco asked, turning around quickly as if a giant were behind him.

"That _dress! _I wish I would have seen it before I bought this one," I said, a small frown covering my face.

"Buy another," Draco said, knowing full and well I didn't have enough money.

"Yeah, with what? My whole six sickles?" I asked sarcastically, turning to walk toward the pub again.

"I'll buy it," Draco replied hopefully, this rift between him and Blaise becoming a little more than ridiculous. Blaise continued to walk toward the pub, obviously hoping I'd just follow him and ignore Draco.

How could Draco even think it was alright to ask that after how he'd been acting lately?

"It's fine," I muttered, secretly wanting the dress more than anything. "I don't need someone who's going to ditch me all week to buy me a dress that probably costs more than a house."

It killed me to say it. I mean, I _really _wanted that dress. But, I thought it was only fair that I decline since Draco _had _ignored me and Blaise _had _brought me there.

I stepped after Blaise, not letting Draco get another word in, and linked arms with him for the remainder of our walk. I could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of my head until we'd rounded the corner down the street.

"I didn't personally like the dress," Blaise said, sliding his arm around my waist.

Even though I wasn't comfortable with that, I allowed it, only in the hope that Draco was following and would see me _not _protesting.

"Why is that?" I asked, curious as to why he couldn't like such a beautiful dress.

Blaise smiled, keeping me close to his side as he opened the door to the warm pub.

"It was orange," he said lightly, causing me to erupt in a fit of laughter.

A few minutes later, we were nestled in a little booth, waiting for hot butterbeers to warm us up. I looked across the bar to see if there were any familiar faces when I shot my eyesight back down to my hands.

Hermione had been staring at me.

I looked back up slowly, Blaise watching me in amusement.

The four of them had their heads together now, arguing heatedly over something.

_Four of them?_

"Potter's taken quite a liking to that Weasley girl lately, don't you think?"

I could feel him watching me from the corner of his eye. I kept my face straight, despite his attempts to upset me.

"I suppose he has," I muttered, clenching my teeth together as I made a funny noise with my throat.

Madam Rosemerta bustled over right then, the foam sloshing over the rims of the cups as she sat them down. She said something to Blaise, but I didn't hear because I was too busy watching the angry faces of Harry, Ron, and Ginny as Hermione stood, anxious expression on face, and began her way toward us.

_"No, no, no," _I muttered under my breath, Blaise looking at me in confusion, then quickly figuring out what was going on.

Hermione walked over slowly, biting her bottom lip nervously as she approached our table.

"Hi," she muttered weakly, avoiding Blaise's eyes, "Do you mind if I, um, join you?"

I looked at Blaise quickly, unsure of how this was about to unfold. Blaise looked at her for a moment, no emotion on his face, until his wide grin cracked open as he motioned her to the seat next to me.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

Hermione let out a thankful sigh, smiling as she sat down next to me. I quickly looked over her to see the other three staring our way sourly, a hint of jealousy in Ron's eyes.

This entire situation was just _awkward. _Hermione had tried talking to me all week, but I'd been too worried she'd start asking questions I didn't know the answers to, so I'd been avoiding her.

I should have known she'd do something like that - I could only avoid her for so long.

"Hermione Granger," she said quickly, almost ashamed, as she stuck her hand across the table.

He looked up at her again as an even wider grin spread across his face.

"Blaise Zabini," he said nonchalantly, motioning for Madam Rosemerta to bring another butterbeer.

"Oh, no. I don't nee-," Hermione started to say.

"Nonsense. I've got it," he said, reaching up to grab the butterbeer from the barmaid.

Hermione's mouth tugged up slightly, pleased this was going over so well.

"I must say, Granger, I always suspected you'd have done better in Ravenclaw."

We both looked at him blank-faced, but he was too busy watching Ron's jealous expression.

"How do you mean?" Hermione finally asked.

He looked back at her quickly, snapping back from his distracted thoughts.

"What? Oh. Well, I mean you came over here didn't you? And you didn't know how I'd react, but you walked over here any way. That's brave. I wouldn't have done it."

Our eyebrows raised.

"And, obviously, you came over here for Lyra. You're attempting to meet me, even though we're supposed to hate each other, just to make Lyra feel better. That's loyalty."

_Wow._

That wasn't bad at all. I'd expected a huge blowout or something. Was it wrong to just assume all Slytherins were born to hate muggleborns?

"And between us three," he said quietly, leaning over the table, "I'm half-blood."

_What?_

We both took a sharp intake of breath.

"So, I can't rightfully be prejudice. I'd appreciate it if that didn't leave this table. We all know how _some _can be."

As if on cue, Draco stalked in the door, the anger still evidene from earlier.

Our eyes met and he walked our way, not noticing who was sitting with us, even after he'd sat down.

Only when Hermione asked me if I was going to the ball did he even realize she was there.

He stared at her wide-eyed, unsure of how to act.

"Malfoy," Blaise said, "I believe you know Granger."

Draco, realizing he was already on my shit list, nodded toward Hermione. Blaise discreetly winked at us girls from across the table.

Hermione looked down into her butterbeer, knowing good and well that this was the only acknowledgement she'd get from him today. I'm pretty sure she was just happy that it hadn't turned into a huge scene.

I knew I was.

Actually, I was more than pleased that the word "mudblood" hadn't come up yet.

Draco didn't say much else, even as we ate our lunch - him looking at me several times. One time he didn't look away, but instead he nodded his head to the side, wanting me to follow him outside.

There was something in his eyes and, I admit, I was intrigued.

I nodded slowly, to Blaise's dismay, and had Hermione let me out of the booth. Blaise stood after us, leading Hermione back to the other table as Draco and I headed for the door.

I could tell he didn't like the fact that I still had Blaise's jacket, but I was just glad to have protection from the breeze.

He walked us around the street for awhile, not saying a word until we'd reached the clearing that looked down on the Shrieking Shack.

"So," he began, "You and Blaise, huh?"

His voice made my stomach hurt a little bit. It was sort of sad how he said it, his attempt at a normal voice making it that much more pitiful.

So, the Blaise thing was really bothering him _that _much, huh?

I just had the sudden urge to hug him and I didn't hold back. I took a big step to close the distance, wrapping my arms around him.

"Not at all," I laughed, prompting him to rest his arms over my shoulders. "Not unless you keep ignoring me for days at a time."

We stood in silence, wrapped around each other in the chilly autumn wind.

I smiled into his chest as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

And we just stood. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm having some computer issues, so right now I'm typing the chapters out on my iPad and emailing them to myself, then loading them on here whenever I can get on a computer because both mine and my boyfriend's crashed within a week of each other. So sorry about all this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_"Had the price of looking been blindness, I would have looked." - Ralph Ellison_

**Chapter 16: Girl Time**

Pansy's quick-paced words spun around my head in a frenzy as I nodded every now and then, absentmindedly biting my fingernails. My attention would only snap forward for a few moments when she would tug a strand of my hair too tight as she attempted to make my curly mess into something more presentable.

"I swear, Lyra," she was saying, "I'm about to hex it all off!"

I chuckled lightly, keeping her entertained, and went back to my thoughts.

I had been debating all day whether or not I should have forgiven Draco as easily as I had. I mean, he was acting fine _now_, but should I really have given in so easily? My mind kept racing back to how sad his face was a week ago in the clearing by the Shrieking Shack - it was almost...pathetic.

"Lyra? Hello? Anyone in there?"

My attention snapped forth again.

"Yea, yeah. Sorry. What'd you ask?"

Pansy huffed, clearly annoyed.

"I _asked_ if you were coming to the after-party."

My brows drew together.

"I didn't know anything about it."

Her hands stopped raking through my hair for a quick moment and, just as quickly as she'd stopped, she began again.

"Draco didn't mention it?"

I thought her hands were tugging through my hair easier now, as if she thought if she was too rough, she wouldn't hear my reply clearly.

"No."

Did he not want me to go?

My stomach clenched uncomfortably.

What if he was taking a different girl?

Pansy interrupted my thoughts.

"He probably just assumed I'd already told you. He might have other plans, though. He's been gone a lot. We're supposed to switch off our night patrol, but Granger told me she's caught him out and about in her area."

Since when did they talk?

"I didn't realize you spoke to Hermione."

A musical giggle danced from her throat.

"No, no. I just talk to her during prefect meetings. She said she's caught Draco out after hours on nearly every night she's been on patrol."

Pansy began twisting my hair up and letting it fall again, not getting it quite right the first few tries.

"Where does she patrol?"

"Gryffindor patrols the sixth and seventh floor. Ravenclaw takes the next two down, Hufflepuff after that, and we take the first floor and the dungeon."

So, Draco's been sneaking around the top of the castle, huh? My mind went to the early morning when I saw him outside the Gryffindor common room. What had he been up to?

"So, the girls take certain nights and the boys take others?"

I winced as she pulled my hair tight.

"Yeah, the girls take Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The boys take Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. And, then, the Head Boy and Girl take Sundays in addition to their other days."

Sounded like a lot of work. No wonder Draco looked exhausted lately - he was patroling half of the week and sneaking out the other.

But, _why_ was he sneaking out? Was he seeing another girl? Was that why he hadn't told me about the after-party?

The corners of my mouth tugged down slightly.

Why should I care? We weren't _dating_ or anything. We were just...whatever we were. I couldn't help feeling bitter, though. Watching Harry and Ginny was enough torture by itself. It just seemed like everyone was abandoning me all at once.

_Which is only fair. I left Harry first._

My thoughts were interrupted again as Pansy continued her excited buzz about the night's upcoming ball.

"Almost done," she said in a concentrating voice. I felt her slip a few pins in here and there and felt the cold mist of hair spray floating onto my shoulders. "There. All finished. You might want to start on your make-up soon, Ly, we're taking pictures in an hour."

I nodded and walked over to her mirror, us having set up our "primp" camp in her dorm room. My hair was set in a french braid across the front and around the side, where she had pinned it up in the back and it fell down in loose curls. It actually looked...pretty good.

Pansy slid over next to me, her hair already straightened down past her chin in her trademark bob, and began putting on her foundation. I followed suit and soon we were down to just our eyes. She pulled out a bright emerald eyeshadow, which matched her dress, and got to work. I dug around in her make-up case until I found a deep plum shadow. We worked together silently until we were both finally finished. We stood, smiles on faces, and admired our handiwork. Still without a word, we began changing into our dresses. Pansy's was a short cocktail dress which reflected the color of her eyeshadow. I thought the short length was too casual for a ball, especially when paired with the plummeting neckline - which reached her navel. I wondered how far she would make it out of the dorm before a teacher caught her. Mine fit just as well as the first time I'd tried it on, but was even more beautiful with my hair and make-up reflecting the elegant style.

"We are _hot_," she stated, not one word untrue.

We both smiled, almost goofy looking.

"Picture time," she continued, "Let's go make some jaws drop."

I nodded and we both left her room - a little extra bounce in each of our steps.


End file.
